Comme chien et chat
by Marie Clearwatter
Summary: Jared et Kim ont toujours été comme chien et chat! Leurs chamailleries remontent à presque toujours. Mais pendant l'une d'entre elles, aussi "banale" que les autres, le comportement de Kim va faire basculer le cours des choses. Ne dit-on pas "entre l'amour et la haine, la frontière est très très mince" ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartienent à S. Meyers.

Une mini fic sur Kim et Jared, j'essaierai de poster les chapitres régulièrement. Environ une fois par semaine ou même plus souvent. Excusez moi à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe... ^^'

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Love, Marie

* * *

\- J'y vais m'man! Tu m'appelle si y a quoi que ce soit, OK?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kimmy. Passes une bonne journée mon ange.

Comme chaque matin, j'hésite à franchir le pas de la porte. Pas parce que j'appréhende d'aller au lycée, au contraire, j'ai la chance d'avoir une scolarité agréable et des amis supers. À part peut être une ou deux énergumènes, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Non, la raison pour laquelle j'hésite chaque matins à quitter la maison, est devant moi, assise à la table de la cuisine en train de siroter sa tisane. J'angoisse à l'idée de la laisser seule presque toute la journée avec ce monstre qui lui sert de mari.

Mon père avait toujours eu une très mauvaise santé. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de travailler dur pour nous donner une vie digne de ce nom à ma mère et moi. Et c'est justement ce travail qui lui a bousillé ses dernières forces. Il a eu une crise cardiaque sur son lieu de travail et y a succombé quelques jours après, j'avais cinq ans. Trois ans plus tard, maman a voulut nous redonner l'amour d'un père, pour moi, et d'un époux, pour elle. Au début de leur relation, c'était exactement comme elle l'avait espéré. Bob nous couvrait d'attentions et d'amour elle et moi. Il a continué cette mascarade jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marient. C'est lors de leur première dispute, ou plutôt, leurs premier petit désaccord, qu'il a commencé à lever la main sur ma mère. Bien évidemment, en bon manipulateur, il lui a demandé pardon à genoux, s'est excusé de mille et une façons possible et lui a promit de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal. Et c'est depuis ce jour que le cauchemar a commencé.

Bien évidemment, on a bien tenté de fuir. Un jour ou il était partit au travail, maman a préparé nos bagages, prit un taxis, et on a filées direction Seattle. Deux jours après notre arrivée dans un motel, il avait débarqué, enragé comme un chien et ramenées en nous traînant par les cheveux. Littéralement. Depuis, pour nous "garder à l'oeil", il dirigeait son entreprise sanitaire depuis la maison et y recevait de temps à autre certains employés. Même lorsqu'il était obligé de quitter la maison, il nous amenait l'une ou l'autre pour être sur qu'on ne file pas à nouveau. Depuis cet épisode, sa violence et sa tyrannie étaient montées en grades. Il n'était pas rare que ma mère et moi on se retrouve avec des bleus énormes sur tout le corps. Jamais sur le visage, pour "garder les apparences". Il savait ce qu'il faisait l'enfoiré... Hier encore j'ai eu la chance (notez l'ironie) d'en recevoir à nouveau. Sur le dos et le ventre. Ses endroits de prédilection.

Alors que je suis plongée dans mes sombres pensées, des éclats de voix me ramène à la réalité. Je lève les yeux et me rend compte que je suis arrivée en face du lycée. Je m'arrête et m'apprête à traverser quand un gors 4x4 noir arrive à fond vers moi. J'aperçois trop tard l'immense flaque d'eau à mes pieds et à peine ai-je le temps de reculer, que je suis déjà trempée jusqu'aux os! Le ou la coupable arrête la voiture, fait demi tour pour s'excuser je pense, et lorsque la vitre teintée se baisse, je suis sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

\- Oh, Kimberlaide! Je t'avais pas vu. Mince! J'aurais du y aller plus fort!

La voix moqueuse de Jared Vilas, son sourire satisfait, et les rires de ses abrutis de copains me mettent tellement en colère que je sens des larmes de rage me monter aux yeux. Si je les laisse couler ça lui ferait trop plaisir... J'aperçois à côté de lui Paul, son chien de compagnie qui le suit partout. Gavin et Ted sont sur la banquette arrière. Ces quatres là sont adulés par presque toute la gente féminine du lycée. Alors pour ne pas me rendre encore plus pathétique que je ne le suis déjà, je me reprends. Gardant un semblant de calme, je lui lance un sourire méprisant et lui répond sur le même ton que lui :

\- Oh, Jarretelle! Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi. Tu étais bien trop occupé à mater les culs des mecs qui passent, je suppose. Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu as le droit d'avoir tes propres goûts... fis-je en coulant un regard éloquent vers ses amis.

Le sourire de Jared disparaît de sa belle gueule tandis que les autres sont pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il me lance un regard assassin en redémarrant et me montre son majeur.

Je rentre dans le lycée en catimini sous les regards et les gloussements des élèves et me précipite vers mon casier pour récupérer des vêtements de rechanges. Eh oui. J'ai des vêtements de rechanges dans mon casier (j'ai même une culotte parmis eux! Sans commentaires...) . Depuis toute petite, j'ai appris à être prévenante avec un persécuteur comme Jared. Il me fait voir de toutes les couleurs celui là! Je privilégie les chous ou les cheveux lâchés au détriment des nattes ou des queues de cheval même si j'adore ça! Parce qu'un certain mec adore tirer dessus (petite précision : il a bien 18 ans. Non, vous ne vous trompez pas...). Il aime les blagues stupides comme enlever ma chaise au moment ou je m'assois, me lancer des boulettes de papiers pendant les cours, me faire des croches-pied, mettre des boules puantes dans mon casier... Des enfantillages du genre quoi. Donc vous comprenez pourquoi je me trimbale avec des vêtements et du savon dans mon casier? Mais je vous rassure, j'ai appris à lui rendre coup pour coup.

Au moment ou je referme le casier, une masse se jette sur moi.

\- Aah! Kimmy! hurle d'une voix aiguë la masse en question en me serrant contre elle. Beurk! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

\- Vilas... je marmonne.

Nana, ma meilleure amie, ne pose pas davantage de questions et me regarde, d'un air compatissant. Je la connais depuis son emménagement dans le coin il y a de cela quatre ans. Elle et son frère jumeau Kenji - ou Ken - sont métisses quileutes et japonais par leur mère. Un beau mélange si vous voulez mon avis. Ça a été le coup de foudre elle et moi. Et depuis on ne se lâche plus d'une semelle. On se met en marche vers les vestiaires quand elle s'exclame excédée :

\- Il faut vraiment qu'il consulte ce mec! À notre âge les garçons utilisent d'autres méthodes pour montrer qu'ils sont attirés par une fille. On est plus à la maternelle, bon sang!

\- J'aimerais que tu arrête de te faire ce genre de films idiots s'il te plaît, je la sermonne. On est pas du tout compatibles lui et moi et on se déteste viscéralement. C'est aussi simple que ça y'a pas d'amour caché dans l'histoire!

\- Qui aime qui? fait une voix très familière derrière nous.

Je commence déjà à rougir avant même de me retourner.

\- Vilas a encore fait des siennes. Et ta chère soeur pense qu'il le fait parce qu'il est secrètement amoureux de moi...

Kenji, alias le frère de ma meilleure amie alias mon béguin depuis quatre ans. J'ai jamais voulu lui dire que j'avais (j'ai toujours) un petit faible pour lui. Ça ferait bien trop cliché, et en plus il est déjà prit depuis l'année dernière. Je me suis sentis bête d'avoir attendu qu'une autre le prenne pour me rendre compte que j'aurais pu avoir une chance avec lui. Mais bon. C'est juste un béguin passagé j'ai pas fait de dépression quand il s'est mis en couple, alors c'est bon signe, d'après ma mère! Donc j'ai tourné la page. Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver craquant...

\- Et elle a raison! Vous deux vous vous chamaillez tout le temps mais ça ce voit que vous pouvez pas vous passer de l'autre. dit-il songeur.

\- Ah tu vois! Merci Ken! sourit Nana.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en l'entendent blasphémer!

\- QUOI?! Mais t'es malade ou quoi?! Ce con peut très bien se passer de m...

Je suis coupée dans ma tirade par quelqu'un qui me bouscule par derrière. Je serais tombée si Kenji ne m'avait pas rattrapée à temps.

\- T'as changé de parfum la naine? Chiotte n○5 à ce que je sens... Très bon choix pour aller avec ta tronche!

Je l'ignore et fixe Kenji pour ne pas sauter sur Jared. Vilas n'aime pas être ignoré. Et pour bien le faire comprendre, il nous bouscule Ken un peu fort pour passer entre nous deux, ignorant les protestations de mon ami.

\- Sal gamin! je siffle entre mes dents.

Jared se retourne, heureux de pouvoir entamer une nouvelle dispute, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je veux bien pour le "gamin". Mais le "sal"... il me détaille de haut en bas et je sens son regard s'attarder sur mes courbes. Son regard brulant me met mal à l'aise. Mais en même temps j'ai une agréable sensation qui me fait frissonner. Je me surprends à l'observer de plus près lui aussi. Et il faut quand même l'avouer, Jared n'est pas moche du tout... Sa taille avoisinant les 1m80 et ses longs cheveux noirs qui retombent sur de larges épaules qui saillent son pull bleu marine un peu trop serré (il le fait exprès c'est sur!) ainsi que sa belle gueule me font un tout petit peu d'effets. Mais lorsqu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure de façon incroyablement sexy, mon regard reste hypnotisé par le mouvement de sa bouche et je m'humidifie les lèvres inconsciemment. J'en oubliais presque qui j'avais en face de moi et il se fit une joie de me faire redescendre sur terre en rajoutant sur un ton faussement compatissant :

\- Vraiment Carter, tu devrais te regarder plus souvent dans une glace.

\- Dégages crétin! je hurle en lui lançant mon sac en pleine face.

Bien sûr, Jared l'esquive et se barre en se marrant tout seul. Ai-je dit que je détestait ce mec? Je me tourne encore furieuse vers mes amis. Et ils me regardent avec leur têtes de "qu'est ce qu'on disait?"

\- Sans commentaires! Je m'exclame. Je vous laisse faut que j'aille me changer.

En m'éloignant j'entends la voix amusée de Nana dans mon dos : " t'as vu ça? C'est moi ou ils vienent de se mater, tous les deux? " Mon visage me brûle d'embarras et j'accélère le pas pour ne pas entendre le reste de leur conversation.

Arrivée aux vestiaires, je passe rapidement sous la douche et me savonne vigoureusement chaque centimètres carrés de ma peau. Je me change tout aussi vite et arrive avec 10 minutes de retard. Après avoir donné une excuse bidon au prof, je me dirige vers ma place pour les deux prochaines heures. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas histoire! J'adorait cette matière jusqu'à l'année dernière et j'ai appris à la detester grâce à mon voisin de table. Vous avez devinez. Vilas!

À la pause de midi, je ne tiens plus et passe un coup de fil à ma mère pour lui demander de ses nouvelles. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre sa voix pour me rassurer que tout va bien.

\- Allô, ma puce?

Je relâche tout l'air de mes poumons. Sa voix est normale. Avant on se parlait par messages mais après plusieurs mauvaises surprises le soir en rentrant, j'ai appris à ne me fier qu'à sa voix. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas bien celle-ci tremble imperceptiblement. Mais en ce moment, elle est souriante.

\- J'appel pour savoir si tout va bien. je lui réponds.

\- Oui maman, tout va bien! plaisante t-elle, puis elle rajoute plus bas : Bob reçoit du monde aujourd'hui. Alors c'est tranquille jusqu'à ce soir après le dîner. Et toi? Tu passes une bonne journée ma chérie?

\- Ouais ça va! À part que ce matin j'ai eu le plaisir de croiser Vilas avant rentrer en cours. Du coup j'ai du me charger et j'ai eu 10 minutes de retard, gémis-je.

J'entends son rire au bout du fil. Contrairement à moi, cette petite guèguerre avec Jared la fait énormément marrer... Ça ce voit qu'elle est pas à ma place. Mais en même temps, je suis heureuse d'entendre l'un de ses rares éclats de rire. Je ne peux réprimer le sourire tendre qui fend mes lèvres. Je lui réponds faussement fâchée

\- Ha ha ha. Très drôle, je lui réponds faussement fâchée. Je te rappel à la sortie des cours, je vais manger! Bisous!

\- À tout à l'heure Kimmy. Je te prépare une surprise pour le goûter.

\- T'es géniale! Merci m'man! Je t'aime.

Arrivée à la cafétéria, je me mets dans la file d'attente. Au menu, purée de carottes et steak haché. Je vais encore une fois jeter mon assiette entière dans la poubelle en partant... Je vois Nana et Jin, une pote à nous, qui me font signe depuis leur table. Après avoir payé mon plat, je me dirige vers elles. En apercevant Jared debout, dos à moi, en train de bavarder avec toutou-Paul un peu plus loin, un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mon visage. Mon viseur est enclenché et dans ma tête une petite loupiote rouge clignote de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de ma cible. Arrivée à 1 mètre d'elle, je fais mine de trébucher et lui étale méticuleusement tout le contenu de mon plateau repas sur son dos. Mission accomplie. Tous ceux qui sont à proximité explosent de rire. Ah douce vengeance... Il pousse un juron et se retourne lentement. Qand il me reconnaît, son visage passe de l'agacement à la rage. Ok... Depuis quand il est aussi nerveux lui? Qu'importe. C'est pas ses sautes d'humeur qui vont me gâcher ma joie!

\- Oh, Jared! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Mince! J'aurais du y aller plus fort... fis-je en souriant faussement désolée et en le citant presque mot pour mot.

Il continue à me fixer avec toujours la même expression. Et il commence même à trembler tellement il est en colère. Ça commence à m'interpeller. Non pas que j'ai peur! Moi? Avoir peur de ce comique? Quel blague... Attendez. Stop! Temps mort! Alerte rouge! Help! Où est ce qu'il me traîne comme ça?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Lâche moi Vilas tu me fais mal!

Mais c'est à peine si il m'entend. Arrivés dans un couloir un peu plus loin de la cafèt (assez pour ne pas qu'on nous entende gueuler), il s'arrête et me balance littéralement sur le mur, ravivant la douleur des derniers bleus en date. Je m'apprête à lui dire ma façon de penser quand je lève les yeux vers lui. Et c'est le visage du monstre que je vois à la place de celui du jeune homme. Et c'est là que je commence à avoir peur. Mon corps commence à trembler de façon incontrôlable et mon coeur manque de sortir de ma poitrine. Il s'avance doucement, comme un loup qui sait que sa proie n'a plus aucune chance. Jared est maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi et me bloque le passage en prenant appui sur le mur avec ses bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Sa taille et son regard sombre m'impressionnent plus que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus. Même si j'ai peur à en crever, j'ai toujours mon orgueil. Alors quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler, je le devance malgré les trémolos dans ma voix.

\- Vas y! Frappes moi tout de suite qu'on en finisse! Tu me fais pas peur Vilas!

Il écarquille ses yeux en s'éloignant sous le coup de la surprise et fronce les sourcils encore plus en colère.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Ottawa? Tu me prends pour qui? Je frappe pas les femmes moi j'suis pas une tarlouze! Tu... il se radoucit brusquement, se rapproche et prend une voix douce qu'il n'a jamais prise avec moi. Ne pleure pas Kim. Je voulais te faire peur c'est tout. Même si tu me fais tourner chèvre des fois mais jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi. Essuies tes larmes.

Sa voix douce presque caressante a un effet quasiment magique sur moi. J'arrête de pleurer et je prends une grande inspiration déjà apaisée à moitié. Soudain, je vois avec horreur la main de Jared se lever vers moi. Mon instinct prend le contrôle de mon corps. Je me replit sur moi même et fuit à toutes jambes hors du lycée. Je l'entend m'appeller au loin mais je continue ma course, aveuglée par les larmes, jusqu'à chez moi.

Une fois devant la porte, j'essaye de me refaire une mine normale, souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage et tourne la poignée. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Bob est encore occupé avec du monde pour ne pas faire attention à moi et au fait que je sois rentrée plus tôt. Je me dirige à pas de loup vers ma chambre en prenant le temps d'envoyer un sms à ma mère pour lui dire que je me sentais mal et que le prof m'a dit de rentrer me reposer. Elle a eu la bonne idée de ne pas venir me voir tout de suite. Ce qui m'a permis de me calmer et de repenser à ce qui vient de ce passer.

Maintenant que je suis posée, je me dis que j'ai peut être réagis excessivement... Depuis que je le connais, je n'ai jamais vu Jared lever la main sur une fille ou lui manquer de respect. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air en colère, mais je lui avait déjà fait pire que ça et il ne m'a jamais touchée. Je commence à me dire que demain j'aurais droit à de nouvelles moqueries de sa part. Et celles là, contrairement aux autres, allaient vraiment me faire du mal. Mais pour ma défense, la "correction" que l'autre m'a donné hier soir est toujours bien présente autant physiquement que moralement. Je ne parle pas de notre "situation". À personne. Sauf évidemment à Nana. Même pas à Kenji que je considère comme un ami très proche. J'ai bien trop honte pour ça.

J'entends des petits coups portés à ma porte juste avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre sur maman.

\- Comment tu te sens Kimmy?

\- J'ai honte maman. je lui avoue timidement.

Voyant que quelque chose ne va pas, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit et me prend les mains.

\- Dis moi, ma chérie.

Je lui raconte tout depuis la blague de Jared devant le lycée jusqu'à mes dernières réflexions. Elle me console et me dit que même s'il est insupportable avec moi, il n'est pas du même genre que l'autre et qu'il ne plaisantera pas avec quelque chose qui me touche autant. Devant ma mine dubitative, elle réplique :

\- Demain tu auras la réponse à ta question. Et je suis sûre que ça va bien ce passer. Allez, viens! Il y a une charlotte aux fraises qui n'attend plus que toi dans la cuisine.

Cette idée me déride immédiatement et je saute sur mes pieds pour me filer dans la cuisine. Nous passons une après midi et un début de soirée agréable elle et moi. Bob finit son travail après que nous aillons dîné et rentre dans la pièce en même temps que nous faisons la vaisselle tout en plaisantant.

\- Où est mon dîner Carla? retentit sa grosse voix dans la pièce, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

Maman se retourne et affiche un sourire légèrement tremblant à son mari.

\- Il est dans le four. J'ai préparé de la lasagne aux champignons comme tu les aimes.

\- Et pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est pas à table en train de m'attendre?

Lorsqu'il utilise cette voix doucereuse, c'est que les coups ne sont pas loin. Et je n'en peux plus de le voir la frapper devant moi. Alors je me précipite pour prendre la responsabilité.

\- Cest moi qui devait mettre le couvert. Maman a insisté pour te servir mais je lui ai dit que tu devais en avoir pour un moment et...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je manque de tomber à terre sous la violente giffle qu'il m'a mise. Je sens déjà ma joue me brûler et le gout métallique du sang se rependre dans ma bouche. Je me tait et ne fait plus aucun geste gardant la tête baissée.

\- Je t'interdit de dire à ta mère ce qu'elle doit faire. C'est elle la maman, pas toi. Est-ce clair, Kimberley?

\- Oui, Bob.

Comme si de rien n'était, un sourire enjoué fend son visage et il va prendre ma mère dans ses bras la remerciant pour le repas qui semble délicieux. Son attitude bipolaire ne nous étonne même plus. À nous de nous adapter et à deviner ses désirs et les exécuter. Des fois il peut rester des semaines sans lever la mains sur personnes. D'autres, il peut se défouler chaque jour sur nous à tour de rôle. Le reste de la soirée se déroule à peu près bien excepté ma joue qui a gonflée et qui me fait lance. La plupart du temps je me mord la langue pour ne pas hurler au mari de ma mère des injures, tout ceci agrémenté d'une belle droite en plein nez. Je pars finalement me coucher vers 22 heures et somnole un long moment en pensant à ce que je pourrais dire à Jared demain au lycée.

Je n'ai pas pu lui parler le lendemain. Ni les jours suivants d'ailleurs. Deux jours plus tard, c'était au tour de Paul de se faire porter pâle. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était mais le lundi de la deuxième semaine, ne voyant toujours pas Jared franchir les portes du lycée, je fait subtilement part des mes inquiétudes à Nana le soir alors qu'on faisait nos devoirs chez elle.

\- Écoutes Kim. En parlant de Jared...

Elle se tord les mains nerveusement et évite mon regard. C'est mauvais signe ça.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu en pince pour lui! je m'exclame.

Bizarrement cette idée ne me plaît pas beaucoup...

\- Non! Non pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir. En fait c'est par rapport à toi...

Devant mon regard interloqué, elle continue :

\- Le jour où vous vous êtes disputés dans la cafèt... En voyant son regard, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te fasse quelque chose et je vous ai suivit. Après que tu sois partis il avait vraiment l'air perdu, alors je suis allée lui parler. Il m'a demandé ton numéro pour savoir ce qu'il se passait donc je le lui ai donné. Et pour ma défense, il était sincèrement inquiet et désorienté par ta réaction.

Elle marque une petite pause pour se donner du courage. Et là je redoute la suite de l'histoire.

\- Alors, je lui ai parlé de ton beau père.

\- T'AS FAIS QUOI? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais Nana?! Il va en profiter pour se foutre de moi et m'atteindre encore plus!

Je vois rouge! Je me sens trahie par ma seule véritable amie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a pactisé contre moi avec le diable en personne. Elle reste silencieuse et me laisse déverser sur elle toute ma colère et ma rancoeur. Quand je me tait, essoufflée et tremblante de colère, elle reprend son histoire.

\- Si je lui en ai parlé, c'est parce qu'il se souciait vraiment de toi.

\- Jared? je lance un reniflement de mépris, même si cette idée me retourne plus que je ne pourrais me l'avouer.

\- Il ne voulait pas croire que toi la Kim qui lui balance des coups de pieds et des claques en pleins cours puisse se faire maltraiter. Alors je lui ai donné un ou deux exemples... Laisse moi finir! Tu vas m'insulter plus tard, me coupe-t-elle. Donc, je lui ai parlé de quelques unes des atrocités que l'autre vous fait endurées toi et ta mère mais bien sûr je ne luis pas rentrée dans les détails. Et avant j'ai fini de lui parler, il a frapper dans le mur si fort qu'il avait réussi à le trouer! Si, je te jure! C'était flippant! Il saignait beaucoup mais il n'y faisait même pas attention et m'a posé pleins de questions sur l'autre mais surtout sur toi. Au bout d'un moment, il est partir en tremblant de rage. Il était vraiment effrayant... C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il n'était pas là pour les cours de l'après midi.

Je reste muette un long moment, le temps de digérer toutes ces révélations.

\- Mais... Il ne m'a pas appelé, je bredouille ne sachant que dire.

\- Ils ont dit que lui et Paul étaient malades avec la mono, peut être que Jared n'a pas encore la force de parler au téléphone? me rassure Nana.

Ce soir là, en rentrant à la maison, je n'ai pas le courage de rester dans la même pièce que le monstre. Je sais, c'est lâche de ma part. Mais la conversation avec Nana me revient sans cesse dans la tête et je ne sais que penser de l'attitude de Jared... Alors que je suis en pleines réflexions, Bob fait irruption dans ma chambre sans frapper. Je me lève en sursaut de mon lit et redoute la suite des évènements. Il ne rentre jamais dans ma chambre. Sauf quand il veut me régler mon compte. Et mes doutes s'avèrent fondés lorsque je le voit retirer sa ceintre et la faire fouter dans l'air.

\- Tu essaye de te rebeller Kimberley?

\- N... Non! Je..

Il me coupe en hurlant :

\- Alors pourquoi lorsque je t'appelle, tu m'ignore?!

\- je ne t'avais pas entendu, Bob. Excuses moi, je...

\- Retires ton haut.

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Il fait claquer le cuir sur ma peau. Alors je reste là, à encaisser, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser paraître ma douleur cuisante. Il aime trop ça. Enfin, après ce qui me paraît des heures. Il part en claquant la porte et en m'interdisant de manger jusqu'au lendemain midi. Endolorie et remplie de marques rouges qui virent au violet, je me laisse aller sous l'eau froide de la douche. Une fois au lit, ma mère me prends dans ses bras, me répétant sans cesse combien elle est désolée et me garde contre elle jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Cette nuit là, je rêve d'un prince charmant venant me délivrer d'un immonde serpent géant me gardant prisonnière dans ma tour. Après lui avoir donné un baiser et promit un amour éternel, les traits flous de mon sauveur se précisent petit à petit pour laisser place au visage de Jared.

Je n'ai reçu l'appel tant attendu que deux jours plus tard. Il était environ 18h et j'étais dans au salon en train de regarder une série sans intérêt quand ma mère me tend le téléphone le visage fendu par un grand sourire malicieux. Je prends le téléphone dans ses mains avec méfiance :

\- Allô?

\- Kim?

La voix était changée, plus grave et un plus posée. Mais je la reconnait immédiatement. Mon coeur bat la chamade et mon souffle s'accélère. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je ne laisse rien paraître de mon état intérieur et me dirige vers la terrasse de derrière loin du regard amusé de maman qui me met mal à l'aise. Je réponds enfin nonchalamment feignant de ne pas l'avoir recconu immédiatement :

\- Oui, c'est qui?

\- C'est Jared. Euh... Nana, m'a dit qu'elle t'a parlé de notre conversation à propos de toi.

Je vais tuer Nana.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Mon ton est plus dur que je ne le veux, mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser et continu.

\- Je vais pas passer par quatres chemins et je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois alors écoutes jusqu'au bout!

Je reste silencieuse, impatiente de ce qu'il va me dire. Jared prend une grande inspiration puis reprend :

\- Voilà, je t'appelle pour m'excuser pour la dernière fois dans le couloir du lycée. Je sais que mon attitude effrayée, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal! Ça ne m'est même pas passé à l'esprit de t'en faire. Et ça ne sera jamais le cas!

Sa dernière phrase, prononcée avec une sincérité qui m'émeut, avec conviction et fermeté, sonne comme une promesse. Et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de s'embrumer et à un sourire reconnaissant de s'épanouir sur mes lèvres.

\- Merci, Jared, je lui chuchote incapable de retenir mes larmes.

Un silence plrin d'émotions suit mes mots. Puis il le romp avec douceur.

\- Si tu as un problème, n'importe lequel tu m'appelle. À n'importe quelle heure n'importe où. Je suis sérieux Kim.

Avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour refuser, il me devance.

\- Et ne vas pas penser que je fais ça par pitié. Parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?

\- Alors je veux que tu me promette de m'appeller si ça recommence. Que ce soit sur toi ou sur ta mère, je viendrait t'aider, tu as ma parole.

À ces mots, un immense poids se retire de mes épaules et ma poitrine se desserre me permettant de respirer à pleins poumons. Je m'effondre sur le sol tant l'émotion est forte. Après toutes ces années, j'avais perdue espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un nous tende la main et nous dise ces mots : "je vais t'aider". Nous avions déjà lancé des appels au secours, des personnes sincères ont aussi essayées de nous venir en aide. Mais chaque fois, Bob les avaient habilement évincer et avait fait en sorte qu'on nous prennent pour responsables. Au bout de trois essais infructueux et toujours suivit d'un déchaînement de violence, on a fini par baisser les bras. Et là, alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir, une lumière douce et apaisante perce au bout du tunnel lugubre. Et cette lumière, c'est Jared. Celui qui me persécute depuis aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. Et au fond de moi même, je sais qu'il arrivera à nous protéger. À me protéger.

\- C'est promit Jared, jarrive à dire entre deux sanglots.

Il laisse un moment passer sans rien ajouter, me donnant le temps de me calmer un peu, puis il ajoute d'une voix plus légère :

\- C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais d'ici lundi j'irai mieux. Et ne pense pas que je vais renoncer à te faire chier! C'est bien trop marrant de te mettre en rogne!

Je laisse échapper un petit rire en m'appuyant sur le mur.

\- Chassez le naturel...

Cette fois c'est lui qui éclate de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ce son. J'entends une voix d'homme derrière Jared. Et lorsqu'il se remet à me parler, sa voix a perdue son sourire.

\- Je dois y aller.

Déjà?

\- Ok, au revoir alors, je lui réponds en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma déception.

\- Kim?

Sa voix s'est radoucit.

\- Oui?

\- Tu me donnes ton numéro de portable?

Je le lui donne avec presque trop d'entrain, mais je n'en ai que faire! Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je sens un bien être étrange m'envahir et je sourit béatement. Je me reprends brusquement en me secouant énergiquement la tête. Et là. Je réalise avec horreur ce qui est en train de ce passer.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Jared Vilas!


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis le coup de fil de Jared jeudi, je suis sur un petit nuage. Est ce parce qu'il a promit de nous venir en aide ou parce que mes sentiments pour lui ont changés? Je n'en sais rien, peut être les deux. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'effet que Jared aurait pu avoir sur moi. Maman se doutait bien que mon état presque euphorique et l'appel d'un "certain jeune homme" étaient liés. Elle m'a harcelée une bonne partie de la soirée après ma conversation avec lui pour en savoir plus.

\- Ça y est? Il t'as enfin demandé de sortir avec lui?

Et voilà! Mon imagination recommence à me faire rougir et bégayer... Le simple fait de penser à Jared me tenant la main, (rien que ça!) je me mets à sourire niaisement.

\- Oh! Son sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres pleines. Qu'est ce que c'est ce sourire béat? Alors? Dis moi Kim!

Elle est surexcitée et sautille dans tous les sens. La voir comme ça me rend encore plus heureuse.

\- C'est bien ma mère que j'ai devant moi ou une collégienne de 13 ans à un concert de Justin Bieber ? Je lui demande, toujours en souriant.

\- Allez! s'impatiente t-elle. Tu me parles toujours des garçons! Fais pas ta timide avec moi Kimmy! C'est ton petit ami maintenant?

Je m'apprête à lui faire part de la promesse de Jared quand j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil Bob en train de nous observer dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. Mon sourire disparaît immédiatement et je ne suis plus aussi euphorique... Mais je ne laisse rien paraître et sourire à nouveau à maman le plus sincère possible.

\- Je te dirais tout ça plus tard, maman. Promis!

Elle réalise néanmoins pourquoi je me suis renfermée et n'insiste plus. L'autre se rapproche et passe "tendrement" sa main dans mes cheveux. Imperceptiblement, je me crispe. Il s'assoit juste à côté de moi et me sourit toujours aussi "tendrement". Ses yeux exprime une telle affection que je me sens un peu perdue tout à coup.

\- J'oublie que tu n'es plus la petite fille de 9 ans qui me sautait dessus à chaque fois que je rentrais du travail. Et maintenant, te voilà qui parles de garçons avec ta mère. Tu grandis si vite Kim, ajoute t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il m'appelle rarement par mon surnom. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait je venais d'avoir mes premières menstrues et il me disait qu'il était fier de moi. Ce jour là est devenu l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de mon adolescence. Dans ses moments là, quand il me regarde les yeux pleins d'amour, j'en oublie presque toutes les choses qu'il nous fait endurer. Il paraît si sincère que je lui rends malgré moi son sourire doux. J'ai beau faire la forte, celle qui veut protèger sa mère coûte que coûte, au plus profond de moi, je suis toujours la petite fille cherchant désespérément l'amour d'un père partit trop tôt. Père que j'avais cru retrouver en Bob mais qui m'a énormément déçue... Malgré ma rancoeur, je réponds à son étreinte et profite de cet instant illusoire de tendresse.

Il me relâche, me caresse avec douceur la joue tout en m'effleurant le front de ses lèvres et repart en fermant la porte derrière lui. Aussi silencieux que lorsqu'il est arrivé. Une larme solitaire s'échappe pour cheminer sur ma joue. Je me tourne vers ma maman, lui demandant avec désespoir pourquoi il n'est pas ainsi constamment? Pourquoi il n'est pas le père dont j'ai tellement besoin? Pourquoi est ce qu'il nous fait subir ça? Pourquoi il ne nous aime pas? Pourquoi mon coeur me fait-il aussi mal?

\- Lui aussi a terriblement souffert étant jeune. Son père lui faisait subir, à lui sa mère et ses soeurs, des choses encore plus atroces que ce qu'il nous fait endurer. Il n'a pas appris à aimer correctement. Pour lui, son comportement est normal et quand il nous frappe c'est une preuve d'amour pour lui. Je n'excuse pas du tout son attitude, ne te méprends pas. Mais je t'explique la raison de tout cela.

Je suis sans voix. C'est la première fois que j'entends l'histoire de son enfance. Et même si je ne lui pardonne rien, je comprends pourquoi il est ainsi. Dans le fond, c'est plus de la pitié que j'éprouve pour lui. Mon coeur me fait moins mal même s'il saigne toujours.

\- Mais dans ce cas, c'est d'une thérapie dont il a besoin. Il a besoin d'aide!

Maman regarde dans le vide, se rappellent sûrement des souvenirs lointains. Après un moment, elle me répond avec tristesse :

\- J'ai bien essayé de lui en parler et de le faire changer d'avis sur ses préjugés envers les psychologues. Mais rien à faire, il refuse d'en entendre parler.

Connaissant le caractère têtu de Bob, je n'insiste pas davantage.

Maman reste encore un petit moment avec moi à parler de choses et d'autres, puis nous descendons dîner. Et pour une fois, je ne me force pas à sourire à Bob quand il me caresse la main. Comme un père aimant...

En allant me coucher, je prends mon portable pour écouter un peu de musique pour m'endormir. Et je vois que j'ai reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu il y a 10 minutes.

Bne nuit la naine! Fais de beaux cauchemars... :-D

Ps: Mn portable reste allumé tte la nuit.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un sourire niais au portable en relisant la dernière phrase.

"Il s'inquiète pour moi!"

Mrc Vilas. Oublies pas de t'étrangler avc ta langue 7 nuit.

Ps: R.A.S. Pas de panique! Merci Jared...

Mon sourire ne part pas jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Il est toujours sur mes lèvres lorsque j'arrive au lycée le lendemain matin. Nana et Kenji me regardent comme si j'avais un deuxième nez qui me poussait sur le front.

Quand je suis enfin seule avec ma meilleure amie en cours d'histoire, je lui raconte le fameuse conversation d'hier sur une feuille de mon cahier que je lui lance discrètement. Après sa lecture, elle lève la tête pour regarder les yeux embrumés, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

"Je ss si heureuse pr toi ma chérie ! Tt est sr le pnt de s'arranger... J'en ss certaine! Et rappel moi de le remercier qd il reviendra. ;)"

Je lui parle de mon infinie reconnaissance envers Jared. Je me sens très redevable et je trouve son attitude extrêmement gentille. Ensuite, je lui parle de mes sentiments tous nouveaux mais très fort pour lui et la réponse de mon amie m'étonne. Elle m'amuse au lieu de me vexer. Nana a toujours été très direct avec moi.

"Ben dis dc ma poule! ENFIN! T très intelligente mais sr ce coup t'as été longue à la détente!"

C'était si évident ?

\- Mademoiselle Carter!

Je cache en douce la feuille dans les pages de mon livre d'histoire. En fixant mon attention sur la prof devant moi qui me regarde sévèrement.

\- Mon cours est si intéressant qu'il vous fait sourire béatement et rougir ?

\- Oui, Mme Kendricks, je lui réponds toujours aussi souriante. La guerre de Sécession est vraiment passionnante quand c'est vous qui la racontez!

Bingo! Elle s'y attendait pas la p'tite dame. Elle ne dit rien et reprend ou elle était. La coloration de ses oreilles me montre que mon compliment hypocrite a fait mouche.

À midi, après mon appel coutumier à ma mère, Nana et moi on passe déposer nos affaires dans nos casier avant d'aller manger et on prend celles de l'après midi. Alors que nous sommes en pleines conversation, ou plutôt, alors que Nana monologue sur les derniers potins du lycée, quelqu'un toussote pour attirer notre attention. C'est Gavin l'un des amis de Jared. Je lève les yeux aux ciel. Avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, je soupire d'impatience et d'agacement.

\- Salut les filles, lance-t-il sur un ton charmeur d'après lui. Je voulais savoir Kim, si ça te disais d'aller au ciné avec moi ce soir?

Depuis un moment déjà, Gavin ne me lâche plus la jambe pour que je sorte avec lui. J'ai tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée. J'ai dit non poliment et gentiment, en étant ferme, en étant méchante, j'ai même crié une fois. Rien à faire il revient à la charge à chaque fois. J'ai même pensé un jour à lui donné ce qu'il veut pour avoir ma paix. Mais son regard pervers sur moi, m'a vite dissuadée de cette idée stupide.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, je réplique en lui tournant le dos. Fais pas chier s'te plaît.

\- Allez, Carter! C'est le dernier week end avant que Jared ne revienne pour te faire chier justement. Vaut mieux en profiter.

Je sens son regard glisser sur mes formes et j'ai l'impression d'être sale là ou ses yeux se posent.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Sanders?! S'exclame mon amie à côté de moi. Le chat n'est pas là alors le rat veut baiser sa femelle?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Euh... Je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement ce que dit le dicton. Ni que ce soit approprié pour la situation. Je suis pas une femelle tout de même! Enfin, c'est Nana, quoi!

\- Hey! Ça te regarde pas l'asiat'! Alors t'es gentille, tu dégages. On a à parler ta copine et moi, lui jette t-il en la poussant sur le côté.

Ces paroles lancées avec tellement de mépris me font fulminer! Je fracasse la porte de mon casier en la fermant et me retourne brusquement vers Gavin. Faut pas toucher à ma Nana!

\- Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu te prends pas pour de la merde alors que tu devrais, et que tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. Tu crois encore aux licornes, aux petites fées et au fait que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de toi! Alors toi aussi sois gentil, tu arrête de me harceler! Et la prochaine fois que tu touche à elle je te fais bouffer tes couilles! je lui cris.

Non mais! Ma meilleure amie lui ricanne au nez et me suit pour aller à la cafétéria. Pendant le reste de la journée, Gavin n'a pas tenté une autre approche. Nana et moi sommes d'excellente humeur. Elle, parce qu'elle est soulagée de savoir que j'ai accepté la main tendue de Jared, et moi, parce que Jared me parle régulièrement par message. Bien sûr nos conversations sont plus des chamailleries qu'autre chose. Mais il me pose souvent des questions intimes parmis pleins d'autres moins importantes. Et nos discussions par sms et même au téléphone continuent durant tout le week end. On parle de tout et de rien. Il me parle de sa famille, ses amis, il parle surtout de Paul et d'un certain Sam. Et même si j'en ai très envie, je ne lui parle pas de Gavin et sa façon de me gaver (/!\ATTENTION/!\ : Jeu de mots pourri! Merci). Et moi je lui parle de mes amis, de ma mère et de ce qu'elle m'a révélé sur Bob la dernière fois, de Bob lui même et que, même s'il peut s'avérer quelques fois être un vrais tortionnaire, il a besoin d'aide et d'amour parce qu'il a autant souffert que nous en ce moment. Jared n'a pas été de mon avis sur ce point. Il en veut énormément à mon beau père et ne veut rien entendre de positif à son sujet. Je peux tout à fait le comprendre d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai besoin d'un père, et étant donné que je n'ai que lui, et bien on lui apprendra, on le forcera même, à être celui qu'il doit être.

Le lundi matin, en arrivant au lycée, j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade et les mains moites. Bob est dans ses bons jours, ce week end, à part deux trois fois où il a haussé le ton, tout c'est passé normalement. Ce qui me soulage énormément.

J'arrive devant la porte principale du lycée et souffle un bon coup pour calmer mes nerfs excités. J'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour mais... J'ai hâte de revoir Jared Vilas! En plus on a cours de sport en commun lui et moi. Je suis arrivée très tôt aujourd'hui, mais aucune trace de Jared. Entre les deux premiers cours, les filles sont surexcitées; elles ne parlent plus que du retour de Paul et Jared. Devant mon incompréhension, Nana me met au courant des derniers potins comme à son habitude.

\- Ça ce voit que tu les a pas encore vu, Kim. Paul et Jared n'ont jamais été petits de nature. Mais là ! C'est vraiment hallucinant! Ils ont poussés d'au moins 10cm et je te parle pas de leur masses! Elle s'écrit les yeux exorbités et en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Quoi leur masses? Ils ont prit du poid?

Elle hoche la tête sans m'en dire d'avantage. Je commence à être frustrée à cause de son silence quand la sonnerie nous pousse à accélérer le pas. Plus qu'une heure et je vais pouvoir revoir celui que j'aime!

Une fois au cours tant attendu, j'ai fais trois fois le tour du gymnase des yeux pour chercher une silhouette élancée, un sourire espiègle et de longs cheveux noirs. Mais rien.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils sont revenus Nana? Je ne vois Jared nulle part. Il m'a dit qu'il serait revenu où est ce qu'il est?

Je commence à m'impatienter.

\- Ma pauvre chérie. Je te comprends, ils sont méconnaissables.

Elle me montre à l'autre bout de la salle deux géants hyper musclés dans leur t shirt de sport que c'en est presque indécent. Ils sont immenses et pourtant ils sont si discrets que je n'avais même pas fais attention à eux jusqu'à présent. L'un d'eux me regarde avec un sourire en coin limite dragueur que je reconnaîtrais entre milles... Lorsque nos regards se croisent, je sens mon coeur rater deux, trois battements et ça m'aurait fait mal si la joie de le revoir et les milliards de papillons qui s'envole dans mon ventre n'avaient pas été si agréables. Il perd son sourire et me regarde intensément les sourcils froncés. Tout ça à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Je lui fais un sourire timide qu'il me rend instantanément. Il a coupé ses longs cheveux presque à rat, et malgré ce changement, il reste magnifique.

Je me lève des gradins comme un automate pour le rejoindre, quand une silhouette se met entre nous deux m'irritant prodigieusement. Je lève la tête et souffle exaspérée devant Gavin. Je l'ignore et tente de me décaler pour apercevoir Jared mais le Sang-Sue-Crétinus-Pot-de-Colle me bouche la vue.

\- Salut Kim! Je me disais...

\- Continus à te le dire, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas, je grogne.

\- Allez! Une soirée ciné-resto et on en parle plus, continue t-il.

\- Mais tu lâches pas l'affaire toi! C'est...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase sous le choque de ce qui ce passe devant moi. Gavin voltige sur le côté et Jared se retrouve à l'endroit où son ami se tenait. Son regard me scrute et j'en oublie le malheureux qui se tortille par terre. Je ne suis pas petite en taille, avec mon mètre 71 je dépasse la plupart de mes amies. Pourtant, devant Jared, je dois me dévisser le cou tellement il est grand.

\- Bonjour Jared, je lui souffle.

\- Salut Kim, me dit-il sur le même ton.

Tout le monde autour disparaît et je me perds dans ses yeux si beaux, si sombres, si expressifs. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'apercevoir auparavant à quel point Jared est beau?

Le coup de sifflet et la grosse voix du professeur me fait sursauter en me ramenant sur terre.

\- Rapprochez-vous, les jeunes! Aujourd'hui c'est basket, nous annonce M. Martin de sa voix tonitruante. Je veux pas que certains en profitent alors c'est les filles sur cette partie du terrain et garçons de l'autre. Vilas! Tu vas arrêter de baver sur ta copine comme ça! Même si c'est pour ses beaux yeux, pendant que je parle c'est sur moi que tu doit baver et sur personne d'autre!

Tous se tournent vers nous. Mes joues me brûlent d'embarras et de plaisir et je n'ose même pas lever les yeux pour croiser le regard du garçon à côté de moi. La plupart des élèves rigolent mais les coups d'oeils noirs de jalousie que me lancent les 3/4 des filles me prouvent que la côte de popularité que Jared a auprès d'elles est à son apogée. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout, du tout. Prise d'un élan de possessivité, je me rapproche encore plus de lui, défiant du regard ces pintades en chaleur. J'entends Jared rire tout doucement et mon coeur recommence à faire la java dans ma poitrine. La voix de M. Martin se remet à hurler... Euh, non. Pour lui c'estle ton de la conversation.

\- Échauffement, quatre tours de terrain! Bougez-vous!

Je me mets à courir machinalement pour rejoindre Nana qui m'attend un peu plus loin. Une fois à son niveau, elle me lance un regard plein de sous entendus et me sourit de ttes ses dents.

\- Il te dévore des yeux depuis que tu as passé les portes du gymnase... susurre-t-elle en chantonnant.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je lui dit d'un ton pas aussi assuré que je l'aurais voulut.

\- Il te regarde toujours, m'annonce t-elle contente.

Je me tourne brusquement pour vérifier si elle dit vrai et effectivement, elle a raison... Je me retpurne et accélère la cadence sous le rire moqueur de Nana. Au deuxième tour, je sens une odeur délicieuse commencer à m'entourer. J'inspire à pleins poumons et lâche un "mmh" de délice.

\- Tu sens cette bonne odeur, Nana?

Elle ne répond pas. Bizarre. J'ouvre mes yeux et me tourne vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle a. Mais je croise le regard de quelqu'un d'autre à la place de ma meilleure amie. Oui vous avez deviné.

\- Tu... je... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? je bégaye lamentablement.

\- J'ai pas le droit de courir avec toi? me sourit-il.

\- Oui bien sûr, dit-je en me concentrant sur le parquet qui défile à mes pieds.

\- Comment vas tu depuis hier Kim?

Beaucoup de personnes m'appelle par mon surnom, mais lorsque c'est lui qui le prononce, mon coeur ne manque pas de faire un looping. Il me parle d'une voix tellement douce que je manque de fondre sur place.

\- Je vais bien.

Puis je me tourne vers lui et rajoute en souriant :

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais été contente de te revoir, j'aurais ris au nez de la personne et ensuite je l'aurais faite interner.

\- Ça veut dire que je t'ai manqué alors? répond t-il.

\- Pas du tout! je mens. C'était tellement agréable et tranquille quand tu n'étais pas là!

\- Dommage pour toi, je suis revenu et je vais pas te lâcher ma belle, affirme t-il sérieux tout à coup.

Et c'est reparti! Je recommence à rougir, à détournerle regard et à ne rien pouvoir reprendre. Le reste de l'échauffement se fait en silence. Rien d'autre ne ce passe sauf des regards échangés, des sourires timides... Y'a vraiment quelque chose de changé. Jamais on ne s'était comporté comme ça avant. Je ne me plains pas, c'est tout le contraire! Mais il faut quand même que je m'y habitue.

Une fois séparée de Jared et en place pour un match avec les autres fillesde ma classe, Nana me bombarde de questions auquelles je réponds avec plaisir.

Le match s'avère être assez dangereux. Je suis sérieuse! Du moins il l'est pour moi! Toutes les 2 minutes, je me fais bousculer, marcher sur les pieds, pousser dans le dos. Et les rares fois où j'ai le ballon alors là, c'est pire! On aurait dit un troupeau de vaches enragées qui me piétine à toutes les occasions. Heureusement que je suis assez vive au sport! Sinon y a longtemps que je serais à l'infirmerie.

Alors que je me concentre sur le ballon, je me fais violemment pousser par derrière. Une fois à terre, la personne me marche sur la cheville me faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Je me retourne et reconnaît Jin, une de mes copines. Elle me regarde avec mépris et satisfaction. Je rêve ou quoi? Elle donne encore plus de pression sur ma cheville déjà meurtrie, puis son visage change tout de suite d'expression passant du profond mépris à une mine désolée et inquiète.

\- Oh! Kim je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas vu!

Elle joue bien la pétasse! Elle va même jusqu'à me tendre la main pour m'aider à me lever.

\- À quoi tu joues, bon sang?! Hurle la voix de Jared.

Je n'ai même pas vu à quel moment il est arrivé. Jin se tourne vers lui, surprise et effrayée. C'est donc ça... Elle l'a fait par jalousie. J'hallucine!

Jared la pousse brutalement et se penche vers moi pour examiner ma cheville.

\- Si je touche tu as mal?

Un gémissement de douleur sort de ma bouche et il retire tout de suite sa main.

\- Vient fait t'amener à l'infirmerie, me dit-il doucement.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de me lever qu'il me prend déjà dans ses bras pour me diriger vers la porte du gymnase.

\- Hey! Vilas qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Elle doit aller voir l'infirmière monsieur. Quelqu'un lui a bousillé la cheville.

Devant l'air interloqué du coach, Jared désigne sans remords Jin et raconte ce qu'il a vu d'un ton sec. Sans plus attendre, il m'emmène me trimballe dans les couloirs du lycée. Pendant ce temps, je profite pour observer son profile. Ses traits sont toujours aussi fins. Ils sont devenus plus matures, comme si durant ces dernières semaines il avait prit 2 ou 3 ans de plus. Son regard aussi à désormais une certaine dureté comme quelqu'un qui a vécu un évènement marquant qui l'a changé à jamais. Hormis son changement physique impressionnant, ses gestes et sa façonde se mouvoir n'est plus la même. Pourtant je vois toujoursen lui le même Jared que je connais depuis l'âge de 6 ans.

Il a du se rendre compte que je le fixe parce qu'il ébauche son petit sourire en coin qui fait ressortir sa fossette adorable sur sa joue. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la caresser du bout des doigts. Il reste concentré sur le chemin et me murmure :

\- Tu devrais essuyer la bavequi coule sur ton menton. C'estpas très sexy pour une fille comme toi.

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant bêtement. Toute fois, l'air de rien, je passe discrètement ma main sur mon menton provoquant l'hilarité de Jared.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très marrant. fis-je sarcastique. C'est bon maintenanttu peux me déposer je suis pas une enfant, ni une infirme.

Il s'arrête en resserrant son étreinte pour me faire arrêter de gigoter et me scrute attentivement.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande t-il, sa voix soudain plus grave.

\- Oui. Elle m'a fait un peu mal au dos quand elle m'a poussée mais ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai pas besoin d'aller voir l'infirmière. Un doliprane et je serais comme neuve!

\- Et ta cheville?

\- Je le saurai quand tu te décideras enfin à me laisser marcher comme une grande! je suggère amusée.

À contre coeur, Jared me pose délicatement à terre mais garde tout de même un bras autour de ma taille. C'est pas moi que ça va gérer d'ailleurs!

Je fais un pas puis deux et ma cheville ne tient plus tellement elle est douloureuse. Jared me rattrape en pestant contre moi et ma "tête de mule. Et au détour d'un couloir on arrive enfin à l'infirmerie.

Après m'avoir massée avec une crème spéciale, mise un bandage et donnée un comprimé contre la douleur, la jeune infirmière pulpeuse (bonjour le cliché!) m'autorise me reposer un moment. Je lui demande si Jared peut rester lui aussi, et là, c'est comme si j'ai allumé un interrupteur. Elle coule un regard aguicheur vers le jeune homme campé à côté de moi.

\- Ça dépend si c'est un gentil garçon ou pas, susurre-t-elle en bombant sa poitrine déjà proéminente. Tu n'as pas de bobos quelque part ? Avec ta carrure c'est très vite arrivé une écorchure par ci par là.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Elle veut jouer au docteur avec lui ? Elle voit pas qu'il a au moins 10 ans en moins qu'elle, la salope ? J'avoue que Jared est beau. Très beau même. Il a de quoi donner des vapeur à une nonne! Et l'infirmière n'a rien d'une nonne. Alors je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici à la regarder draguer mon... euh... mon ami!

\- Finalement je vais mieux! Je retourne en cours. Tu viens Jared ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour marcher, tu vas pas me laisser u aller toute seule ? Viens ! je blablate sans m'arrêter (et sans savoir ce que je dit d'ailleurs...)

Je me lève précipitament du lit ou j'étais assise. Mais c'est sans compter sur Jared qui me soulève comme si je ne pèse que 20g et me repose doucement mais fermement là ou j'étais.

\- Pas question Carter! me gronde t-il. Tu restes ici sagement. Non, pas de mais ! Je la surveille vous pouvez aller faire vos affaires, il s'adresse à la poupée gonflable sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Aurevoir madame.

Si elle a essayé de protester, le ton sec et sans appel de sa dernière phrase l'a convaincue de tourner les talons et s'enfermer dans son bureau. Je la suis du regard, toujours en colère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte du bureau. La voix de Jared me fait sursauter.

\- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul Kim.

\- Hein? Je... Oui je sais, je bafouille. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Il rapproche une chaise du lit et s'y assoit nonchalamment, prenant tout son temps pour répondre à ma question. Finalement, il braque son regard vers moi en esquissant un sourire en coin. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau! Comment on peut être aussi beau sans rien faire ? C'est pas normal ça ! Son sourire s'élargit et mon coeur accélère.

\- Tu es jalouse. N'est ce pas, Kim ?

J'aime tellement l'entendre prononcer mon prénom que je n'entend que celui ci et rien d'autre dans sa phrase.

\- Kim ? souffle-t-il soudain sérieux.

Je pourrais l'écouter encore et encore sortir de sa bouche... Sa bouche... Une bouche pareille pour un mec ça devrait être interdit! Aussi pleine, sensuelle, avec sa courbe délicate. Elle doit être délicieuse au goût et hyper douce au touché. Et cette idée devient mon obsession. Il faut que je la touche !

Je me rapproche les yeux toujours hypnotisés par cette bouche tentatrice. Son sourire a disparu. J'essaye de me mettre debout pour le rejoindre mais ma cheville n'est pas du même avis. Alors je m'assois le plus près possible de Jared. En l'occurrence, sur ses jambes. Il ne dit rien, attend la suite le souffle coupé à l'inverse du mien qui, lui, a redouble à proximité de son visage.

Je sais qu'il y aura des conséquences à ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment. Mais je ne réfléchis pas, et profite de l'instant présent avec délectation. Une occasion pareille pourrait bien ne pas se présenter à nouveau...

Je chasse vite ces pensées qui me m'éloigne de mon but et me reconcentre sur les lèvres du quileute de mes rêves. Je passe ma main sur sa joue du bout des doigts. Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de moi se met à frissoner lorsque mon pouce caresse sa lèvre inférieure. Elle est si douce. À cette vue, j'humidifie machinalement les miennes avec ma langue. Jared qui était immobile jusqu'à maintenant, passe un bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche brusquement, tadis que son autre main me saisit derrière la nuque pour me plaquer sur lui, ses lèvres contres les miennes.

C'est divin. Étourdissant. Délicieux. La bouche de Jared se moule avec empressement sur la mienne. Et lorsque j'y réponds, il pousse un gémissement rauque écho avec le mien. Le baiser se fait plus lent, plus doux. Mon coeur est sur le point d'exploser dans ma pointrine quand il caresse chacune de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Puis n'y tenant plus, je me colle à lui au maximum, approfondissant notre baiser et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Son grognement satisfait se répercute jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Je laisse mes mains se déplacer sur sa nuque ses épaules, son dos, sa poitrine et recommencer encore et encore avec délectation, sentant ses muscles se criper sur leur passage. Les mains de Jared ne restent pas immobiles et explorent chaques centimètres de peau qu'elles peuvent atteindre. Notre baiser dure une éternité, quelques minutes ou quelques secondes, je n'en ai aucune idée. Dans les bras de Jared le temps n'existe plus.

À bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre, il s'écarte de quelques centimètres mais me tient tout près de lui. Je garde les yeux fermés avec toujours les sensations de sa bouche se mouvant sur la mienne, et de ses mains qui sont toujours sur moi, mais plus sages.

J'arrive pas le croire! Je viens d'embrasser Jared! Ou plutôt,techniquement, c'est lui qui l'a fait. Par contre, mon audace me surprends et me gêne tout à coup. Alors je me décide à le regarder, me préparant à des moqueries ou son sarcasme habituel. Mais la lueur indéfinissable qui fait briller ses yeux me prends au dépourvu. Les joues en feu, je tente de me lever des ses genoux en vain. Jared resserre son étreinte et me regarde toujours dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Excuses-moi. Je... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses d'habitude... je bégaye fuyant son regard trop intense pour mon pauvre petit coeur.

\- Heureusement ! Me coupe-t-il. Et on ne s'excuse que quand on fait quelque chose de mal Kim. Or, c'est tout l'inverse de ce qu'on vient de faire.

\- Écoutes Jared. Je ne pense pas que...

\- Tu vas pas me sortir que ça ne ce reproduira pas j'espère ? Il souffle d'un ton sec.

Il lit dans mes pensées c'est sûr! Sinon comment il l'a deviné ? Il se penche et m'embrasse délicatement la mâchoire en traçant lentement un petit chemin jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qu'il mordille et suce avec application. Il sait s'y faire, bon sang! Je pousse un gémissement presque effrayée par l'intensité des sensations que me procure ce que me fait Jared. Il se redresse, me laissant pantelante, et me sourit tendrement et fier de son effet.

\- Parce que tu t'es condamnée toute seule lorsque tu t'es assise sur moi.

Je comprends rien. Mais en même temps, sa main qui me caresse doucement la joue ainsi que la nuque, ne m'aide pas vraiment à réfléchir.

\- Condamnée? j'arrive à dire.

Ses yeux brille encore plus que tout à l'heure et il se mord la lèvre. Il le fait exprès d'être aussi sexy ? Oui, j'en suis sûre!

\- À être ma petite amie, dit-il tout bas d'une voix ferme. Désormais, tu es à moi Kim.

Et il reprend ma bouche avec possessivité comme pour concrétiser sa déclaration, ne me laissant aucune possibilités de refuser. Ce qui ne m'est même pas passé par l'esprit d'ailleurs! La seule chose à quoi je pense, c'est que je suis dans les bras de Jared, le garçon que j'aime.

Et il m'embrasse comme personne ne m'a jamais embrassé !


	3. Chapter 3

Avant de commencer votre lecture, je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour vos reviews qui me donne t lammotivation pour la suite de l'histoire. Merci merci merci!

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Après qu'on se soit longuement embrassé, j'ai insisté pour qu'on retourne en cours. Jared n'était pas beaucoup d'accord, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, mais au bout de 10 minutes de marchandages entres deux baisers, on était en direction du gymnase, moi dans ses bras musclés.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux retourner en cours? Tente-t-il une dernière fois. J'aurais préféré qu'on attende à l'infirmerie que tu reposes ta cheville.

\- Je te répète pour la septième fois que je vais bien Vilas! Si tu t'inquiète tant pour moi tu n'auras qu'à me servir de fauteuil au gymnase... je proposes un sourire en coin.

Jared lâche un rire bref et sonore et me répond avant d'ouvrir la porte :

\- Fais attention, je pourrais bien te prendre au sérieux!

Notre entrée ne passe pas inaperçue. En même temps, ils n'ont pas tort d'être surpris! Même moi, si on m'avait dit il y a un mois que je serais en train de rigoler avec Jared Vilas, j'aurais rit au nez de la personne. Mais qu'en plus, j'étais dans ses bras et heureuse de mon sort! Alors là! C'est carrément en cellule de dégrisement que je l'aurais emmenée de force, avec un test psychiatrique par précaution.

Mais voilà. Certaines choses ont changées depuis. Jared m'a fait voir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui me plaît et qui m'attire comme un aimant. Il a un coeur en or et c'est après des années et des années que je m'en suis rendu compte.

La voix si particulière de M. Martin nous interromp dans notre conversation. Les autres élèves sont retournés à leur match et c'est tant mieux comme ça, parce que les regards envieux et jaloux de certaines filles commencent à me taper sur le système! Le caoch nous rejoint et nous prend à part.

\- Tu iras l'assoir sur les gradins Vilas. Et toi? sa voix se radoucit une fois qu'il se tourne vers moi. Tu va mieux fillette?

\- Ma cheville me lance encore un peu mais ça ira.

\- Je me suis occupé de Millers. La prochaine fois elle réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Je déteste la violence gratuite!

Il hausse le ton sur cette dernière réplique en se tournant vers la concernée. Elle a au moins la décence de paraître honteuse. J'espère qu'elle est sincère, parce qu'après avoir été témoin de son don pour la comédie (ou plutôt, pour l'hypocrisie) je ne suis plus si sûre de bien la connaître.

\- Merci professeur.

Je ne chercherais pas à savoir ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle m'a fait son sale coup, et son sort ne m'intéresse plus. Et c'est pas moi qui vais la plaindre!

Jared me dépose délicatement sur un gradin "loin des balles perdues". Il s'assure que je suis bien installé et au lieu de s'éloigner vers le terrain ou les garçons jouent, il reste planté devant moi et me fixe sans rien dire. Et une fois encore, je me perd dans son regard intense.

\- Tu... tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Et voilà ! Je me mets à bégayer. C'est la honte! Mais en même temps, il est trop beau pour ma santé mentale!

\- Pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure... commence t-il.

Gênée, je détourne le regard en repensant au fait que je lui ai pratiquement sauté dessus. Pourquoi est ce qu'il veut en reparler ? Il a changé d'avis c'est ça ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Ma poitrine se ressert. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand il me dira que c'était une erreur. Parce qu'il a beau vouloir me protéger de mon beau père, et c'est tout à son honneur! Mais ça ne veut dire pour autant qu'il éprouve quoi que ce soit pour moi! D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai fais le premier pas, pas lui. Et dans le feu de l'action il a sortit qu'il me veut. Mais maintenant il s'est rendu compte de son erreur.

Ne voulant pas l'entendre dire ces quelques phrases qui me briseront le coeur, je le devance :

\- Je suis désolée (de l'avoir embrassé? Pas le moins du monde!) ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça (grosse mytho!). Sans doute à cause de...

\- Kim ! me coupe-t-il. Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ?

Je l'ai vexé ?

\- Mais... tu es bien sûr de toi quand tu dis que tu veux sortir avec moi ? je demande d'une petite voix. Regardes, tu n'as qu'à te tourner et choisir l'une d'entre elles. Certaines sont vraiment pas mal et elles sont toutes à tes pieds !

\- J'en veux pas de celles là. C'est toi que je veux depuis toujours. il murmure en caressant ma joue du bout de son nez. Et d'ailleurs, je croyais avoir été clair lorsque je t'ai dit que tu es à moi, me dit-il avec fermeté, son regard s'assombrissant.

Un frisson de plaisir me traverse de part en part. Ce côté mâle dominant me fait ronronner de l'intérieur. Et mon cerveau fait tilt! Il a bien dit qu'il me veut depuis toujours ? Alors son attirance ne date pas de seulement quelques jours, mais de beaucoup plus longtemps que ça ? Mon coeur cogne de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine tellement je suis heureuse d'entendre ça venant de Jared. Il n'empêche que la féministe revêche en moi ne veux rien savoir et se hérisse d'indignation.

\- Non mais tu t'es entendu Jared? Je ne suis pas un objet qui a besoin d'un propriétaire ! Je suis un être humain doué intelligence et j'ai mon libre arbitre ! Je n'appartient à personne. Et même si ça avait été le cas, c'est à moi de décider si oui ou non je l'accepte. Est ce que c'est clair Vilas ? je lui lance d'une traite.

J'en reviens pas ! Il a en plus le culot de rire? Je le reconnais bien là. Son sourire moqueur et ses yeux qui brillent de malice. Le revoilà, le Jared qui m'exaspère... Il se penche vers moi et se rapproche plus près, beaucoup plus près... Son visage à quelques malheureux centimètres du mien, ses bras qu'il appuit de part et d'autre de là où je suis assise semblent me prendre au piège. Son souffle embrase ma peau où il s'échoue et mon cerveau se remet à bugger.

\- Kimmy Chérie, susure-t-il. Tu m'as donné ton accord je te signale. Tu m'as répondu pendant que je t'embrassais juste ici.

Il se penche et parcours mon cou de ses lèvres chaudes. Et la chaleur qui s'était installée dans mon bas ventre réapparaît.

\- Tu m'as dis " je suis à toi Jared ". Dit-il en se redressant.

À ces mots, un vague souvenir de moi lui disant que je lui appartient me fait rougir d'embarras. Je me sens bête tout d'un coup ! Et je n arrive même pas à lui donner une réponse correcte, que des "euh... je... c'est à dire que..." Géniale la féministe !

\- On en reparlera après les cours, me dit-il.

Il m'effleure la joue d'un baiser et se dirige vers les garçons pour se joindre au match. La douceur dont Jared fait preuve envers moi me surprend agréablement mais aussi me fait un peu peur. Et si il le fait juste pour s'amuser ou parce qu'il s'est lancé un défi de séduire son ennemie de toujours et la mettre dans son lit pour ensuite la jeter comme un préservatif usagé ? C'est fort probable. Mais d'un autre côté, la gentillesse sincère avec laquelle il a agit ces derniers jours ne colle pas vraiment avec le profil du goujat sans coeur... En tout cas c'est tout ce que j'espère car mes sentiments pour lui sont trop fort pour que je passe l'éponge en deux semaines si jamais ça ce produit.

Toute à mes réflexions, je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui. La rapidité et la grâce animale qui se dégage de chacuns de ses gestes me fascinent. Si j'en crois mes souvenirs, il n'a pas toujours eu cette puissance sous-jacente qui transparaît dans ses mouvements fluides. À vrai dire, ce n'est que depuis aujourd'hui que je le remarque. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ses deux semaines d'absence. C'est sûr et certain! D'ailleurs, faudrait être bête pour ne pas le deviner! Ce n'est pas en restant cloué au lit avec une mono qu'on se retrouve avec des muscles qui poussent de partout et 10cm en plus ! C'est décidé, quand j'aurai le courage et l'occasion, je lui en parlerai.

Après avoir fait un panier à 3 points, Jared se tourne vers moi tout sourire et lève les bras en l'air comme s'il avait gagné une médaille aux Jeux Olympiques. Comme je l'aclame en applaudissant, il se redresse et se pavane fier comme un paon devant les autres. Paul et deux autres de ses copains lui lancent des regards amusés pleins de sous entendus et lui donne des tapes d'encouragement sur l'épaule. Gavin, en revanche, le regarde comme s'il avait envie de l'étripper. J'espère qu'il a comprit et que maintenant il va me foutre la paix celui là !

Avant la fin de l'heure, M. Martin nous laisse partir nous changer dans les vestiaires et permet exceptionnellement à Jared de m'y accompagner. Ma cheville me fait moins souffrir et me permet de marcher désormais. Je le dit à Jared lorsqu'il me reprend dans ses bras, mais autant parler à un sourd. Sans surprise, son arrivée dans les vestiaires des filles les met toutes en ébullition, et on se serait crut dans un clip de rap américain avec les ralentis. Sauf que ça donne pas le même effet... Celle là est restée coincée avec son haut au dessus de sa tête. Une autre qui se prend en pleine face un short que sa copine a balancé en voulant faire un effet streap tease sexy. Et une qui avale les cheveux d'une autre qui s'est crut dans une pub pour shampooing. C'est ridicule. J'ai vraiment honte d'être une fille en les voyant faire... Aucune retenue!

Je me tourne vers Jared tout en sachant que les garçons aiment ce genre de spectacle, même si ça peut paraître complètement con, avec une pointe (énoorme) de jalousie. Et au lieu de le voir baver, il me regarde l'air moqueur.

\- Je me demandais à quel moment tu allais me regarder avec cet air là.

\- Quel air? je demande.

\- Ce même air avec lequel tu m'as regardé quand l'infirmière m'a fait du charme. Tu es jalouse Kim! rigole-t-il.

Vexée, je me débat pour descendre de ses bras, mais il ressert son emprise autour de moi.

\- C'est bon! Je peux continuer toute seule ! Déposes-moi et pars, avant que tu ne te fasse violer... j'ajoute en marmonnant tout doucement.

\- Si c'est par toi, je dis oui direct ! me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je n'ose pas le regarder parce que je ne sais pas si il plaisante ou pas. Mais Nana arrive et ne me laisse pas approfondir la question. Enfin une qui reste habillée! Ais-je déjà dit à quel point j'aime ma Nana?

\- Je prends le relais Jared! Tu peux y aller, sinon dans 2 minute on aura droit à une prestation du moulin rouge.

Après nous être changées en parlant de ce qui c'est passé avec Jared et moi en long en large et en travers et décortiqué chaques mots ou gestes du jeune homme, on se dirige, Nana et moi vers le cours d'après en papotant. Sur le chemin, on se fait dépasser par Jin qui avance vite tête baissée.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu te faire un truc comme ça! s'exclame Nana pour se faire entendre de notre ancienne amie. On est copine avec elle depuis tout ce temps et pour un mec elle devient aussi garce?

\- Laisses tomber Nana. je lui réponds sur le même ton. De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai le mec en question! Pas elle... je lui dit fière de moi.

On part dans un éclat de rire sans se préoccuper des regards interrogés des élèves autour de nous. Je sens une mains se glisser autour de ma taille et excédée je me tourne et giffle cet abruti de Gavin.

Sauf que c'est pas Gavin... La joue de Gavin n'est pas aussi dure et il n'est pas aussi grand.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Jared! Je suis désolée! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi!

Oh la la! Qu'est ce que je me sens bête! Le pauvre, il s'est prit une baffe en plein milieu du couloir remplit de monde. Plus embarrassée que moi y'a pas. Rouge d'embarras je continue à me confondre en excuses et en lui massant la joue pour attenuer sa douleur. Même si ma main me fait un mal de chien, je m'en occupe pas trop concentrée sur Jared. Ma soit disant meilleure amie se tord de rire à côté de moi avec Paul et ne cherche même pas à faire quelque chose. Pour ma part, je l'ignore royalement et je m'en fiche si c'est puéril !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kim. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. J'ai presque rien senti! Dit-il en souriant. Par contre ta réaction me plaît beaucoup!

Devant mon air étonné il se penche et parle pour que je sois la seule à entendre :

\- Ça montre que tu n'es pas du tout une fille facile et ton côté tigresse me plaît lui aussi... Rrrr!

Sa réplique aurait pu paraître un peu salace sur les bords, mais le petit ronronnement qu'il fait me fais presque oublié où je suis.

\- Je te déposes après les cours.

Ce n'est même pas une question, plutot une information.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas Paul ou un autre à ramener ? je demande.

\- Paul est grand. Il saura se débrouiller tout seul. dit - il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je me dévoue! Lance Nana. De toute façon on est presque voisin donc ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Nana est la meilleure meilleure amie du monde! La sonnerie du prochain cours nous coupe dans notre conversation.

\- On se voit après les cours ma belle! me dit Jared en me donnant un bisou sur le front.

Comme c'est étrange. On est en ensemble depuis à peine quelques heures, et j'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours été avec lui. Sa façon de me parler, ses gestes subtiles mais remplis de tendresse envers moi, les regards qu'on s'échange et surtout les baisers fantasmagoriques qu'il me donne!

Je marche sur un petit nuage tout le reste de la journée en rougissant sous les taquineries de Nana et Kenji. À midi, il n'y a aucune trace de Jared ni de Paul. Et jusqu'à la dernière heure ils ne se montre pas. Pensant qu'ils étaient partis du lycée, on se dirige Nana et moi vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez nous. Déçue et un peu en colère de m'être fait donner un lapin, je m'apprête à ouvrir ma portière quand une voiture se gare en double file en claxonnant. Mon coeur s'accélère quand je reconnais celle de Jared. Il ne m'a pas donné de lapin finalement!

Paul en sort et s'assoit tout naturellement sur le siège passager de la petite fiat de Nana.

\- Vas y beauté! me lance celle-ci en démarrant le moteur. Ton homme t'attends!

Sacrée Nana. En me retournant pour m'installer dans la voiture du jeune homme, je manque de sursauter quand je me retrouve nez à nez - ou plutôt, nez à torse - avec lui. Il me regarde toujours avec cette même intensité.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois quelques élèves dans le parking qui tardent à rejoindre leur voiture avides de voir ce qui va ce passer entre les deux vieux ennemis. Les rumeurs sur lui et moi sortants de l'infirmerie, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, ont du se propager à une vitesse inimaginable. Et là, ils attendent sans doute un scoop. Et ils vont pas être déçus!

Sans que je n'ai le temps de faire un geste vers lui, il s'est déjà penché sur moi et a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est à peine si j'entends les exclamations choquées et amusées autour de nous.

Je me laisse emporter par les mêmes sensations que j'ai ressenti quelques heures plus tôt. Il m'enlace délicatement et me sert contre lui, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de moi. C'est en tout cas ce que moi je veux. Je réponds à son étreinte ainsi qu'à son baiser avec ardeur. Ses lèvres douces et brûlantes me donnent envi de rester collée à elle pour toujours. Et la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien m'envoie dans un autre monde ou seul lui et moi existons. Plus l'on s'embrasse, plus je deviens accro à ses lèvres et sa poigne virile.

Le temps ne compte plus. Même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on s'est vu, il m'a manqué. Ses baisers m'ont manqués. Ses caresses tendres et amoureuses, sa chaleur. Lui, tout simplement.

\- Tu m'as manqué. me chuchote - t - il en me caressant le cou de son nez.

\- Tu me vole mes répliques Vilas. je lui réponds sur le même ton tout en retenant tant bien que mal les frissons qui me traverse le corps à chacuns de ses souffles chauds qui s'échouent sur ma peau.

Arrivés devant chez moi, Jared se gare et éteint son moteur. Je le sens tendu. Les mains crispées sur le volant, sa mâchoire contractée et sa respiration qui se fait plus profonde me conforte dans ma déduction. Et je devine la raison de sa tension aux regards qu'il lance vers chez moi.

Durant tout le trajet, on a pas arrêté de parler lui et moi, de se taquiner, de discuter de tout et de rien. Et voilà que maintenant, il ne dit plus un mot. Finalement, je décide de lui meubler le silence dans l'abitacle, pour lui changer les idées et revoir son si beau sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitter de tout le trajet. En plus de tout ça, je ne suis pas du tout décidée à lui dire aurevoir tout de suite.

\- J'ai eu une sacrée journée aujourd'hui!

\- Ah ouais?

Mission accomplie. Il a ressortit son sourire en coin trop craquant!

\- Ouaip! Elle a été très... Instructive.

\- Instructive, vraiment ? me taquine -t-il. Décris la moi cette journée ?

Je le regarde plus attentivement et sa bouche m'appelle et me fait du charme.

\- Très... sexy et alléchante... je dit en me penchant vers lui.

Il se rapproche à son tour sur moi et pose ses lèvres vers les miennes qui l'appellent en retour avec appétit. Soudain, un coup porté à ma vitre nous interromp dans notre échange buccal plus que plaisant. Je m'écarte en sursautant et me tourne vers ma mère avec horreur.

Passé le moment de stupéfaction, je baisse la vitre et essaye de me justifier en bégayant.

\- Maman! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je... euh... tu... en fait, j'étais en train de...

\- Oui je vois que tu étais très occupée! Me lance t-elle en jouant des sourcils de façon suggestive.

Et c'est là que je réalise qu'elle est en train de se marrer de la situation! Elle est vraiment en train de s'amuser de mon embarras!

\- Alors c'est enfin dans la poche Kimmy? elle me dit dans une parodie de murmure. Tu lui as mis le grappin dessus?

\- Maman!

Je lui fais les gros yeux, en espérant qu'elle arrête son massacre.

Punaise! C'est trop la honte! Je descends rapidement de la voiture, pour éloigner ma mère le plus loin possible de mon petit ami alors qu'elle lance à Jared : " t'aurais pu te lancer plus tôt mon garçon! Tu avais toutes tes chances depuis un bout de temps! " Sans laisser le temps à Jared se répondre, je la pousse en direction de la maison pour la faire taire et retourne vers la voiture de ce dernier pour lui dire :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais entendus ça! Je dois y aller! Merci encore de m'avoir ramener. On se voit demain! je déballe à toute vitesse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ma puce! me sourit-il. Je passerai te prendre demain matin avant d'aller en cours.

Je souris à mon tour, vraiment heureuse et pressée d'être au lendemain. Tout d'un coup, son regard se transforme, passant d'affectueux à grave.

\- Fais attention à toi ma belle. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appel et je serai là.

Son ton ferme et sérieux me confirme que son inquiétude pour moi est vraiment sincère et qu'il se sent concerné par tout cela.

\- Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. je le rassure.

\- Je t'appel ce soir.

En guise d'aurevoir, il me caresse la joue avec douceur et redémarre sa voiture en me regardant une dernière fois avant de partir. Je reste debout jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaîsse derrière les arbres au coin de la rue. Je me tourne vers la maison, et je vois Bob sur le perron à m'observer d'un regard impénétrable.

"Mon Dieu, permets moi de tenir ma promesse envers Jared ce soir!"

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage avant de m'élancer.

* * *

Re coucou!

Désolée d'avoir autant de retard par rapport à mon programme habituel! Ma santé ne m'a pas donnée énormément de temps pour l'écriture et l'inspiration ses deux dernières semaines... En comptant le fait que mon portable était en réparation pendant tt ce temps plus un problème d'internet, les conditions n'étaient pas très optimales! ^_^" en tour cas je ferais mon possible pendant la semaine pour rattraper mon retard et vous poster les chapitres comme promis! Bisous tout pleins! Et à très vite!

Love, Marie.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Qui était-ce ? me demande Bob

r mal à l'aise, comme une enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Mais je me reprend rapidement. J'ai dix-huit ans, bon sang ! Et je suis parfaitement en droit de sortir avec un garçon, qu'importe son avis à Bob ! Alors, je redresse la tête et les épaules avec courage et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- C'était Jared. Mon petit copain, je lui réponds fièrement.

À ma grande surprise, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et son visage se détend. Ou plutôt, s'adoucit.

\- Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de lui, me dit-il.

Mon coeur descend jusque dans mes orteils. Maman ne lui a quand même pas parlé de la promesse de Jared? C'est pas son genre de partager nos secret - surtout celui ci! - avec Bob.

\- De sa façon particulière de te faire comprendre que tu lui plaît, continut-il a mon grand soulagement. Et toi? Il te plaît vraiment ?

D'abord surprise par sa question, je cherche mes mots pour lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Je crois que malgré nos chamalleries, inconsciemment, il m'a toujours plut. Mais ces dernières semaines, certaines choses ont fait que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un autre garçon, j'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours été ensemble au lieu de se faire la guerre. Il... je m'interromp, gênée de mètre laissée emportée. Désolée, je t'embête avec mes histoires.

Son sourire qui ne l'a pas quittés s'agrandit et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me faire rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas posé la question si ce que tu ressens ne m'intéresse pas ! Je suis heureux que tu sois amoureuse, ma puce.

Mon coeur se gonfle de joie et je lui rends son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Il me donne un baiser affectueux sur le front et retourne dans son bureau.

Mon grand sourire ne me quitte pas de toute la soirée. En repensant à la journée riche en émotions que je viens de passer, je suis aux anges! Même l'interrogatoire digne d'un agent du FBI de ma chère maman ne me fait pas descendre de mon nuage. J'étais pressée de parler à Jared de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Bob. Mais lorsque j'ai prononcé le nom de ce dernier, mon petit ami (qu'est ce que c'est bon de dire ça ! *_* ) s'est tout de suite montré moins jovial.

\- Je ne l'aime pas Kim. Ok, il peut y avoir des moments ou il fait moins l'hypocrite que d'ordinaire, me dit-il d'une voix sombre. Mais rien que pour ce qu'il te fait... de savoir qu'il a déjà levé la main sur toi à plusieurs reprises... Désolé, mais je ne peux pas me réjouir de ces "bons" moments que tu passes avec lui. Tout ce que j'ai envi de faire quand je pense à lui, c'est de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il vous fait à toute les deux !

Sa dernière phrase me donne des frissons d'appréhension tout le long du dos. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je sais que si il se retrouve face à Bob, il les exécutera.

Et je me promets de ne jamais le laisser faire. Ça peut paraître stupide! Après tout, Bob ne nous a pas fait de cadeaux à maman et moi. Mais sachant qu'il a lui même vécut cela étant enfant, je le vois d'une toute autre façon. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir l'aider à se guérir de ses pulsions violentes héritées de son défunt père.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça Jared. Il...

\- Peu importe ! Il m'interromp. Je n'ai pas envi de me disputer avec toi alors que ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on est ensemble Kimmy ! Alors comme ça, j'avais mes chances depuis bien longtemps ?

Je suis soulagée qu'il ait changé de sujet mais d'un autre côté, il aurait pu en choisir un autre beaucoup moins gênant !

\- Oh, tu sais! Les divagations d'une mère au foyer qui regard trop de série à l'eau de rose, c'est quelque chose quand même, non? Alala! Oh mais, tu as vu l'heure ?! Faut que j'y aille! J'ai... je... Bonne nuit Jared! je déballe sans m'arrêter sous les éclats de rire de Jared. Et arrête de rire, je n'ai rien ditde drôle !

\- Non, tu as raison y'a rien de comique ! se reprend-t-il avec néanmoins un sourire dans la voix. Desolé ! Bonne nuit mon coeur.

\- J'ai pas très bien entendu. C'était quoi ta dernière phrase ?

\- Tu l'as très bien entendue au contraire, petite maligne! Je t'ai dit " Bonne nuit mon coeur. " Fais de beaux rêves.

\- Ils le seront grâce à toi. Je... Bonne nuit ! je bredouille en raccrochant.

La main sur le coeur pour calmer ses coups furieux, je soupire de soulagement. J'ai faillit lui dire le mot en "A"!

 _Tu es trop pressée ma pauvre fille! Patience. Bientôt ce sera aussi le cas pour lui. Et lorsque ce le sera, c'est lui qui te le dira le premier._

Les jours suivant se sont passés aussi bien que celui durant lequel Jared m'a "demandé" à sortir. Bob, malgré une ou deux giffles et éclats de voix, ne s'est pas fait trop violent. Ne voulant pas gâcher notre bonheur à Jared et moi, je ne lui en ai pas parlé quand il me demandais si tout se passe bien chez moi. Jared me fait beaucoup sortir après les cours et en week end. Que ce soit entre amis ou en amoureux, je passe toujours de merveilleux moments grâce à lui.

Les seuls moments que j'apprécie moins, c'est lorsqu'il me quitte précipitamment après un coup de fil. Je devine bien que Jared ne me dit pas encore tout et qu'il me cache certaines choses. Que ce soit pour me protéger ou pour se protéger lui même. Mais malgré ça, je lui fais confiance. Nana aussi a remarqué la même chose que moi.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'est pas dans un gang ou un truc comme ça, m'a-t-elle dit un jour alors qu'elle dormait chez moi pour le week end. Ses amis sont tous aussi massifs que lui! Je ne dit pas que ça me dérange, loin de là même! Mais ils sont bizarres tu trouves pas?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par bizarre? je soupire.

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où on était à la plage avec la bande de Jared et Paul ? Après que ce Sam ait appelé, ils sont presque tous partis dans la seconde! Et Jared nous a ramenées chez toi tout de suite en te disant de ne surtout pas sortir toute seule. Tu ne trouves pas que tout ça c'est vraiment bizarre ?

\- Écoutes. J'ai confiance en Jared. Et je sais qu'il m'en parlera au moment venu.

À part quelques petits incidents de ce genre, notre relation se porte à merveille. Lui et moi on s'entend étonnement hyper bien. On a apprit à mieux se connaître tous les deux, on s'est trouvés beaucoup points communs. Et j'ai, entre autres, découvert que Jared a un talent, le dessin.

C'était lors d'un après-midi, après les cours. Jared m'a fait découvrir une magnifique clairière dans la forêt lors d'une promenade. Il a sortit une grande couverture de son sac de cours et l'a étendue sur l'herbe fraîche. Alors qu'on était assit confortablement collés l'un à l'autre, il s'est éloigné et a sortit de son livre d'histoire une feuille. C'était le dessin d'un portrait représentant une jeune fille. Et cette jeune fille était merveilleusement belle.

Elle a mes traits et la même fossette que moi sur la joue gauche. Elle joue avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux épais, tout comme j'en ai l'habitude, et me regarde en souriant. Jared a réussit à transmettre à travers les yeux de celle-ci une telle intensité, que l'on devine qu'elle regarde l'être aimé, et s'apprête à lui dire "je t'aime" avec tendresse.

Je me tourne vers Jared. Il me fixe de ce regard indéchiffrable qui me donne des papillons dans le ventre et qui me fait rougir. Je lui demande :

\- C'est pour moi?

Question bête. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la poser. Cependant, Jared hoche la tête, sans la moindre trace de moquerie sur son beau visage. Mon regard fait l'aller retour entre la feuille et lui.

\- Je l'ai dessiné ce matin en cours d'histoire, précise-t-il.

Voilà pourquoi il a passé presque toute la première heure concentré sur sa feuille! Je ne l'ai pas vu lever la tête une seule fois, alors que je l'ai à peine quitté des yeux durant toute l'heure. Je m'étais dit qu'il devait être de mauvaise humeur ou autre chose, parce que d'ordinaire, il ne passe pas 5 minutes sans que Jared ne cherche un contact visuel ou physique entre nous deux. Je vois pourquoi à présent.

\- C'est magnifique Jared, je chuchote en passant délicatement mes doigts sur le dessin. C'est... c'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Mais je ne suis pas aussi belle, Jared! Ton dessin est magnifique ! Tandis que moi, je...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il secoue la tête avec un petit sourire en m'effleurant la joue.

\- Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu. Et ce dessin magnifique, comme tu dis, n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ta beauté, mon coeur. Ton sourire... tes yeux qui pétillent lorsque tu me regarde ou quand tu es contente... ton petit nez adorable...

Il passe tendrement ses doigts sur chacunes des parties mentionnées sur mon visage et me donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres entre chaque phrases.

\- J'aime tes belles hanches qui n'attendent que mes caresses, murmure-t-il langoureusement en me caressant la taille. Tes longues jambes aux courbes parfaites. Tes petites mains douces et fines qui me rendent fou. Ton odeur qui me donne faim de toi en permanence. Et tes baisers...

Il se rapproche encore plus près. Lentement. Il glisse ses mains sous mon t shirt et me caresse tout aussi lentement les hanches et le ventre, me procurant de délicieux frissons qui se répercutent dans mon bas ventre. Nos lèvres se rejoignent et se mouvent entre elles. Doucement tout d'abord. Puis, Jared devient plus passionné dans ses gestes, plus possessif, plus brutal. Il me rapproche fermement contre son corps et passe une main derrière ma nuque, pour garder prisonnière de son étreinte.

Presque en ronronnant, je passe mes bras autour de ses larges épaules, lui caressant chaques centimètres de peau à portée de main. Je suis en transe. Tout ce qui n'est pas lui et moi, n'existe plus. Après un long moment (ou un court, je ne sais pas, j'en ai perdue la notion) il sépare nos deux bouches et me dit avec une voix qu'il tente de maîtriser :

\- Ça suffit mon coeur. Si on continue comme ça, je t'arrache tes vêtements dans la seconde.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui, légèrement déçue. Ok, peut être que je suis un peu pressée, mais ce que j'éprouve pour lui est tellement fort, tellement intense, que je veux que ma première fois et toutes les autres se passent avec lui et lui seul! Il a du remarquer ma déception parce qu'il me prend la main et embrasse ma paume.

\- Je ne veux pas que notre première fois tout les deux ce soit sous le coup de l'impulsion sur une couverture dans les bois. Tu mérite tellement mieux que ça, princesse!

Je n'ose pas lever la tête vers lui tant je suis gênée. Néanmoins, je ressert mon étreinte sur sa main et lui dit un timide "merci", plus légère.

Jupe ou jean?

Ce que j'aime le moins avant un rendez-vous, c'est l'épreuve du dressing ! Restée debout lui pendant près d'un quart d'heure à chercher le vêtement ideal, l'essayer, se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas si idéal que ça, l'enlever, puis répéter l'opération encore et encore...

Finalement, j'opte pour une robe bleue qui épouse mes formes sans être trop vulgaire avec des manches longues. Elle descend juste au dessus de mes genoux et est assez chaude pour la saison. Je mets un sous pull invisible en dessous pour me tenir au chaud, une paire de collant opaque noir et des bottines à lacets style rangers à talons compensés, noires elles aussi. C'est parfait ! Idéal pour rencontrer la belle-famille!

Quand j'y pense, une boule d'appréhension se forme dans mon ventre. Jared m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de sa famille. Et j'ai l'impression de déjà connaître ses deux soeurs et son père que je n'ai pourtant jamais rencontrés.

Sa soeur aînée, Ashley, vient de rentrer de Los Angeles après y avoir fait ses études de psychologie. Elle est retournée vivre avec eux le temps d'économiser assez pour construire sa maison à côté de celle de son père. Elle est très douce, d'après Jared. Et aussi très attachée à sa famille et au départ de leur mère, c'est elle qui l'a remplacée dans les tâches quotidiennes et auprès ses petits frère et soeur. Elle avait alors 12 ans.

Cynthia, la dernière de la famille, est aussi la première lorsqu'il s'agit de faire les quatre cents coups ! Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. J'espère bien qu'elle ne m'aura pas dans son viseur! Parce que si j'en crois son frère, elle est aussi tenace qu'un pitt bull et une vraie peste avec ceux qu'elle n'aime pas. Et au contraire, elle devient un vraie chaton avec ceux qu'elle aime et est très loyale envers eux.

Son père Andrew est un homme doux et blagueur. Il est aussi très courageux pour avoir fait face à l'abandon de sa femmec un beau matin avec des dettes et trois enfants à nourrir, dont un bébé. Il a encaisser les difficultés de la vies avec le sourire, ses enfants n'aillant jamais manqués de rien sur les plans matériel et affectif sans la présence de sa femme.

Jared ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de sa mère. Juste pour me dire qu'elle les a abandonné sans explications le jour de ses 6 ans. À chaque fois qu'elle est mentionnée au cours d'une conversation, le visage de Jared se ferme et il devient muet durant un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui en veut. Et c'est tout à fait normal. Comment une mère peut elle laisser derrière elle sa famille qui l aimait tant, avec juste un mot tracé sur une feuille arrachée à la va-vite ?

" Je suis désolée. Je vous aime tous les quatres de toute mon âme. "

Je sors de mes pensées et pousse une exclamation horrifiée en voyant l'heure sur ma montre. Jared sera là dans 10 minutes et je ne me sui même pas encore coiffée ni maquillée! Je fini de me préparer en quatrième vitesse et me maquille légèrement. Au dernier coup de mascara, j'entends la sonnerie retentir.

Non non non! Ca va pas du tout du tout!

Pour éviter toute rencontres entre Bob et Jared, j'ai prévenu ce dernier pour qu'il m'attende dans la voiture et donne un coup de claxon comme à son habitude. Pourquoi ce soir quand je vais recontrer sa famille?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Ni une ni deux, je descend les escaliers en courant et me précipite vers la porte en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Bob qui est allé ouvrir la porte.

Ouais mais voilà. Ça aurait été trop beau ! En arrivant dans l'entrée, je vois Jared remplissant l'encadrement de la porte avec sa grande carrure. Il est magnifique dans sa chemise bleu nuit aux manches retroussées, et son jean beige.

Mais il ne m'accorde aucune attention, la sienne est concentrée sur Bob, qui lui, ne se doute pas de la tension presque palpable qui émane du jeune homme devant lui. Bob s'avance imprudemment vers lui en souriant et lui tend une main amicale. Je ne peux plus pas faire un geste, paralysée sur place. Je regarde la scène le souffle coupé, le coeur battant d'un rythme sourd, attendant la suite.

\- J'ai enfin le plaisir de rencontrer _le_ Jared dont Kim parle à longueur de journée, salut joyeusement mon beau père. Je suis Bob le mari de Carla, la mère de Kim.

Le jeune homme fixe la main qui lui est présentée, les muscles de sa mâchoire tendus au maximum, les poings serrés à rendre ses phalanges blanches. Il lève enfin les yeux vers l'homme devant lui et prend la parole :

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.

Je sursaute légèrement. Je ne reconnaît pas sa voix. Celle qu'il vient d'employer est très profonde, basse et monocorde. Elle ressemble à un grognement de bête sauvage prête à attaquer. Le "vous" est dit avec tellement de mépris que je me demande comment Bob fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

\- En bien j'espère? Sourit ce dernier.

C'était la dernière chose a dire si j'en crois l'expression haineuse de Jared. Bob a enfin comprit que quelque chose ce passe. Il recule d'un pas, son sourire sur le visage maintenant disparut. Remplacé par un visage inquiet.

\- En bien vous dîtes ? grogne Jared en avancant d'un pas lui aussi. Pour parler en bien d'une personne, il fait déjà que cette personne en ait fait. Êtes vous déjà alzheimer à votre âge ? Vous souffrez d'un trouble de la personnalité ou vous le faites exprès ?

Son ton a augmenté au fur et à mesure de sa riposte, et se finit en rugissement. Ses yeux ont pris pris une teinte ambre et s'éclaircissent de plus en plus. Ses traits déformés par la colère feraient fuir le plus fou des hommes et il paraît encore plus imposant que d'ordinaire.

Il me fait peur ! Et je ne suis pas la seule, Bob recule encore de quelques pas et se met à trembler légèrement. Attirée par les éclats de voix, maman arrive à côté de moi. Elle émet un couinement apeurée en voyant Jared hurler après son mari et prêt à en venir aux mains. À force de reculer, Bob finit pas se cogner sur la petite table de l'entrée, faisant un vase se répandre à terre en mille morceaux. Jared continut à l'insulter de toute sorte de noms, à lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un lâche et qu'il ne mérite pas une famille comme celle qu'il a.

Je dois intervenir! Si je ne le fait pas, ma mère sera veuve dans pas moins de dix minutes... Juste au moment ou le poing de Jared se lève, je m'élance vers les deux hommes en ciant :

\- Jared! Ne fais pas ça!

J'ai réussi à stopper son poing à dix centimètres du nez de Bob. Bien qu'une raclée ne lui ferait pas de mal... Néanmoins, je me mets entre lui et sa future victime, et le regarde dans les yeux, essayant d'apprivoiser la bête. Ses yeux sont de couleur or à présent toujours fixés sur l'homme derrière moi. Il tremble de tout son corps, la respiration irrégulière, saccadée.

La peur envolée, je le force à me regarder en lui prenant le visage entre mes mains et en lui répétant de se calmer d'une voix douce et apaisante. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé, ses yeux rencontrent les miens. La tension dans tout ses membres et ses tremblements nerveux disparaissent instantanément, ses traits de détendent et son expression s'adoucit. À ma plus grande surprise et à mon incompréhension, la couleur d'or limpide quitte ses yeux en un battement de cils laissant place au chocolat habituel.

\- Kim...

Même sa voix a reprit ses douces intonations familières.

\- Allons nous en, Jared, je lui chuchote avec empressement.

Je n'ose pas regarder dans la direction de maman et Bob - qui a dû la rejoindre pendant que j'essayais de calmer mon petit ami. Je tire Jared derrière moi prends mon sac et mon manteau en passant et me précipite vers sa voiture. Je m'assoie à la place passager, et me concentre sur mes mains, tremblantes, s'entortillant sur mes genoux. Une fois qu'il s'est installé sur son siège, une ambiance tendue se fait sentir dans l'abitacle.

\- Écoutes, Kim... je...

\- Démarres vite, avant qu'il ne sorte et m'empêche de partir! je le coupe, plus sèchement que je ne le voudrais.

Il s'exécute en silence et s'engage sur la route. Plusieurs minutes passent sans qu'on ne dise quoique ce soit. Lui, sûrement en train de chercher ses mots pour s'excuser, et moi, plongée dans mes souvenirs de son explosin de colère.

Le Jared que j'ai vu dans l'entrée de ma maison est tellement different de celui que j'ai toujours connu! À la vue de Bob, son aura est devenue très sombre, et son visage pourtant si doux d'habitude s'est déformé au point de ne ressembler que vaguement au garçon que j'aime. Sans parler de ses yeux!

Il y a définitivement quelque chose de pas normal chez Jared. Est ce que tout ça a un rapport avec son soudain changement physique ? Avec le fait qu'il s'éclipse souvent, même en pleine journée de cours, suite aux appels de ce Sam ? Et ses autres amis, qui ressemblent tous plus ou moins à Jared sur le plan physique, sont-ils liés à ses secrets ?

Je me tourne vers l'objet de me pensées pour l'observer attentivement. Mise à part son attitude neurveuse, il est à nouveau lui même. Je sais qu'il l'a fait dans un souci de me protéger. Il est très protecteur envers moi et je comprend qu'il se soit renfermé à la vue de quelqu'un qui m'a fait du mal. Il n'empêche que sa réaction a été un peu excessive...

Soudain, Jared gare la voiture sur le bas côté et éteint le moteur en poussant un soupir. J'observe les alentours et il n'y a aucune maison ou entrée qui pourrait justifier son arrêt. Qu'une longue ligne droite et des arbres.

Je me tourne vers lui avec un air interrogateur, lui demandant pourquoi on c'est arrêté en pleine forêt, mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Il garde les yeux fixés sur le volant, toujours muet, et se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, il se tourne vers moi, prend mes mains dans les siennes et me regarde tristement. Avant de se lancer, il inspire profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- Je sui desolé que tu ais assisté à ça. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur lui ce soir. Mais quand je l'ai vu avec son sourire et ses petits yeux de vicelard... j'ai repensé à tout ce que Nana et toi m'avez racontées sur lui et j'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état et je te demande pardon mon ange! finit-il en murmurant.

Son ton sincèrement désolé et légèrement tremblant ainsi que ses yeux humides me font fondre de l'intérieur. Comment ne pas lui pardonner quand il donne cette impression que seul mon avis compte réellement pour lui ? Je libère une main des siennes et lui caresse la joue dans un geste tendre.

\- Tu l'as fais pour me protéger Jared. Je le sais ça. Ppourtant je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur quand tu t'es mis en colère.

C'est comme si je venais de lui donner un coup au ventre. Ses mains tombent sur ses jambes, une douleur infinie se reflaite dans ses yeux. Il s'éloigne et regarde devant lui d'un air vide.

\- Je te fais peur, murmure-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Non, plus maintenant. J'ai eu peur parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu de un état pareil et que je ne te reconnaissais pas. Mais quand tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, j'ai su que j'ai eu tort de penser ainsi. Parce que je n'ai jamais été plus en sécurité ailleurs qu'après de toi Jared. Et même si tu te transformais en loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune, ça n'y changera rien.

Il sursaute violement à mes mots et me regarde d'un air apeuré.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je le taquine6 en plaisantant. Ça n'existe pas! Aucun monstre ne va surgir de derrière les arbres pour nous dévorer tout crus!

J'ai réussi à lui arracher un petit sourire, même s'il ne pas entièrement rassuré pour autant. Alors je lui reprend la main et lui dit le plus sincèrement possible :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il c'est passé chez moi. Ça ne changera pas le fait que je t'ai... Ça ne changera rien dans notre relation, je me reprend inextremis.

Il semble convaincu à présent. Son sourire se fait est plus vrai quand il se penche vers moi me donnant un baiser passionné. Après un long moment et à bout de souffle, il s'éloigne légèrement de moi et me regarde amoureusement. Je me perds à l'intérieur et l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau se fait sentir.

\- Je t'aime Kim.

Mon souffle se coupe. Mon coeur rate deux battements puis repart à toute vitesse ! Je le regarde stupéfaite, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il vient de dire que...

\- Je t'aime tellement Kim ! Tu es toute ma vie et je ne supporte pas que tu souffre. C'est pour ça que je le hais à ce point, parce qu'il fait du mal à la prunelle de mes yeux !

Une larme de bonheur coule le long de ma joue et le pouce de Jared vient l'essuyer avec en m'effleurant. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre sa main et ferme les yeux, me délectant de ses paroles.

\- Moi aussi, Jared. Je t'aime. De tout mon coeur.

* * *

Hey!

Me revoilà avec la suite! Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal et je suis contente d'avoir pu le finir juste à temps. Je voudrais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews si gentilles! :3 et particulièrement Jade, Virginie56, Mathilde et Berenice. Vu que je n'ai pas pu vous envoyer de messages privés je profite de ma note. Merci de me suivre et de me partager vos avis les filles! A la semaine prochaine! ^3^

 _Love, Marie._


	5. Chapter 5

Point de vue de Jared.

 _"Ça y est! Je l'ai dit. "_

Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette fille. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que je la détestais. Jusqu'à il y a trois ans de ça, le jour où elle a prononcé la phrase.

Alors que je me cachais au détour d'un couloir pour lui faire un sale coup, j'ai surpris une conversation qu'elle avait avec sa meilleure amie. Ne pouvant faire autrement que d'attendre qu'elles passent pour leur balancer la boule puante que j'avais dans la main, j'ai tendu l'oreille.

\- Nana. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire...

 _"Mmh... Ça sent le scoop embarrassant !"_ je m'étais dit en me frottant les mains à l'avance.

\- En fait, ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te le dire.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kimmy ? Lui a demandé son amie d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Elle a fait une pause de quelques secondes et je l'ai entendu prendre une longue inspiration.

\- Voilà. Je... je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour ton frère.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à détester ce type. Et à me rendre compte, par la même occasion, que je ne détestais pas Kim tant que ça.

C'est vrai que depuis ce jour, elle ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Au début je lui en voulais de me faire ressentir certaines choses à son égard. En effet, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était plus la petite fille de douze ans que j'avais devant moi, mais une belle jeune femme. Et je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir constaté... Rien que cette année, j'ai du menacer et même péter un nez à quelques petits malins pour me faire comprendre et qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour de Kim. Déjà avant c'était un peu limite, mais mon attirance envers elle est devenue pathologique lorsque c'est arrivé...

Ma grand-mère paternelle a bercé notre enfance, mes soeurs et moi, de contes et légendes de nos ancêtres Quileutes. Kaheleha, Taha Aki, Yaha Uta, ces noms de guerriers-loups et de Chefs Esprit nous ont accompagnés dans nos jeux d'enfants fascinés par leurs histoires, leur force, leur courage et leur capacité à se transformer en loups.

Voilà pourquoi, le jour de ma dispute avec Kim, le jour où, de rage et de haine en apprenant tout ce qu'elle endure, j'ai littéralement explosé au milieu des bois derrière le lycée, la situation ne m'a pas semblée si invraisemblable.

J'étais très déboussolé au début. À peine avais-je pris forme lupine qu'une voix autre que la mienne s'est mise à résonner dans ma tête. Au début, j'ai cru que je devenais schizophrène ou barge. En même temps, je venais de me transformer en loup, il y a de quoi se croire fou non ? Mais quand Sam est venu me rencontrer, le reste c'est bien passé. Il m'a expliqué que les loups comme nous communiquaient par télépathie et que, malheureusement, ce moyen de communication peut se révéler traître car il n'y a pas de filtre aux pensées des uns et des autres. Il m'a ensuite appris à cohabiter avec le loup qui est en moi et grâce à son expérience et ses conseils, j'ai réussi à me maîtriser au bout de deux longues semaines de combats intérieurs.

Et même si certains d'entre nous y sont inconsciemment préparés depuis petits, se transformer en loup géant pour protéger la tribu de vampires tueurs d'hommes n'est pas une expérience facile. La douleur des premières transformations peut rendre fou n'importe qui. Heureusement, avec le temps et l'habitude, elles deviennent plus supportable et plus rapides.

Paul nous a rejoint deux jours après ma transformation, complètement largué, constamment sur les nerfs et agressif. Il lui a fallut un peu plus de temps qu'à moi avant de parvenir à contrôler ses émotions afin de garder forme humaine assez longtemps. Et en tant que meilleur ami, j'avais le devoir d'être à ses côtés du début à la fin du calvaire.

Durant cette période, Sam nous a appris Paul et moi, à nous défendre contre les Suceurs-de-sang. À reconnaître leur odeur, à les traquer, les acculer, puis les mettre en pièces. Ces heures de patrouilles et d'entraînement m'ont permis de me vider la tête et permis de me maîtriser plus facilement.

Maintenant que j'y pense, la vie d'un loup quileute n'a pas que des inconvénients ! On a une métamorphose à la Captain América, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de chimique dans nos muscles. Deuxièmement, nos cinq sens voient leur potentiel se démultiplier jusqu'à atteindre une un niveau plus élevé que celui des vrais loups ! Troisièmement, on est hyper rapides sous notre forme animale. Le vampire aitant une bête très très rapides et vicieuse, son ennemi naturel, nous, doit être capable de rivaliser avec eux sur ces plans. Et enfin, on a la chance de reconnaître notre âme soeur quand on la rencontre.

Une fois prêt à revenir à ma vie "normale", je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de revoir Kim et régler tous malentendus entre nous. Je lui avais présenté mes excuses pour l'avoir effrayée et elle les avait acceptées. Ensuite, je voulais, une fois devant elle, qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases tous les deux. Mais lorsque je l'ai revue pour la première fois depuis mon retour, quand nos regards se sont croisés, elle paraissait rayonner de l'intérieur. Elle n'était plus belle. Elle était Magnifique, Parfaite ! Kim est dès lors devenue mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, ma reine...

"Imprégnation" avait appelé ça Billy Black. Un mot bien banal pour décrire une chose aussi merveilleuse. Lui et Sam m'ont appris tout ce que j'avais à savoir sur ce phénomène lié à mon loup. Lui, le connaissait grâce à son héritage en tant que membre du conseil de la tribue et Sam, par expérience.

Lui aussi s'est imprégné et a trouvé son âme soeur en Emily. Pourtant, leur histoire avait mal commencée. Sam était en couple avec Leah, qui est la cousine d'Emily. Malgré son amour sincère pour Leah, malgré ses efforts pour y résister, il n'a pas pu tenir très longtemps face à l'attraction de son imprégnée. Résultats, Leah s'en est sortie avec une très grosse déception sentimentale et une quasi aversion pour Sam et Emily.

Même si ça me fait beaucoup de peine pour Leah, vu qu'on se connaît tous depuis l'enfance, je comprends mon Alpha à présent. Je serais prêt à tout plaquer, à faire dix fois l'aller retour sur la Lune rien que pour un sourire de ma princesse. I peine deux mois, je pensais que ça ne marcherait jamais entre elle et moi, qu'elle me verrait toujours comme son ennemi d'enfance. Mais quand on s'est expliqués au téléphone juste avant mon retour au lycée, j'ai su que le regard qu'elle portait sur moi avait changé désormais. En effet, j'étais à la lisière du bois près de chez elle à ce moment là et j'ai ainsi pu voir chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses sourires, mais aussi, chacune de ses larmes de soulagement face à ma promesse de la protéger.

Ça peut paraître bizarre ce que j'ai fais, mais j'avais besoin de la voir pour me rassurer. Déjà, mon loup réclamait sa présence sans même la connaître ni savoir qu'elle était son âme soeur.

On a reçu l'ordre du conseil, Sam, Paul et moi, de ne dévoiler le secret de notre condition à personne, sauf à nos familles proches - et encore - et à nos imprégnées. Lorsque Sam a su que c'était Kim pour moi, il m'a autorisé à la mettre dans la confidence. Mais j'attends le bon moment pour le lui dire. Et chaque jour, je repousse un peu plus ce moment.

Assise à côté de moi sur le siège passager, Kim me sort de mes pensées quand elle resserre ma main dans la sienne tout en caressant machinalement le dos de celle-ci. On a repris la route qui mène chez moi. Et mon coeur est gonflé de bonheur depuis qu'elle m'a avoué que mon amour pour elle est réciproque.

La sentant nerveuse, je ne peux empêcher un élan de culpabilité m'assaillir. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cet état. Je lui ai fait peur tout à l'heure. Et dire que j'ai failli me transformer en plein milieu de son entrée ! Tout ça à cause de son enfoiré de beau-père ! Rien que de penser à cette enflure, mon loup se met à grogner de l'intérieur et des frissons de colère recommencent à me parcourir.

Alertée par mon brusque changement d'humeur, Kim se retourne vers moi, soucieuse :

\- N'y repense plus Jared. C'est passé maintenant. Ce soir je veux passer une bonne soirée avec toi et ta famille, OK ?

Sa voix douce ainsi que ses délicates caresses sur ma cuisse me calme aussi sec. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres mi-moqueur envers moi même de réagir comme un toutou obéissant, mi-attendri par mon ange.

\- Tu as raison, ma puce, je lui dit tout en ramenant sa main à mes lèvres. Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui suis sensé te rassurer, pas toi !

Elle sourit amusée et me répond, taquine :

\- Tu dois bien avouer qu'on a jamais été des exemples en terme de normalité tous les deux !

\- Tu n'as pas idée... je murmure plus gravement que souhaité.

Son regard devient sceptique et elle fait mine de dire quelque chose mais se ravise et change de sujet. Là encore, la culpabilité me ronge. Je ne supporte plus de devoir lui cacher ma véritable nature. De la quitter en Au début je la lui ai cachée parce que je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui avouer un secret aussi lourd. Il faut dire que je redoutait énormément sa réaction ; je la redoute toujours d'ailleurs. Mais à force de repousser le moment fatidique, j'en viens à ne plus trouver le courage de lui parler... Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on aurait dit que Kim sait exactement ce qui me travail et attend que je me lance. C'est ce qui me fait culpabiliser le plus d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle n'attendra pas éternellement et un jour ou l'autre mon secret va finir par m'éclater en pleine figure...

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, m'imprégnant de son odeur sucrée afin de me calmer peu à peu.

\- On y est mademoiselle Carter ! je lui annonce.

Je prends une entrée sur la gauche et on débouche directement sur le petit chemin d'une trentaine de mètres entourés d'arbres qui mène chez moi. Arrivés à destination, j'éteins le moteur et remarque que Kim observe la maison qui nous a vu grandir, mûrir, et traverser toutes sortes d'épreuves comme des moments de purs bonheur mes soeurs et moi.

\- Elle est super belle ta maison ! s'exclame Kim en sortant de la voiture. Elle a du coûter un bras quand tes parents l'ont achetée! Non mais, t'as vu sa taille ?

\- Merci pour le compliment, je lui réponds amusé. Ils ne l'ont pas achetée mais construite sur le modèle d'une habitation en Louisiane, la ville natale de ma mère. Et oui, c'était pas donné mais comme ma mère travaillait en tant qu'avocate pour un grand cabinet, et mon père coachait la petite bourgeoisie de Seattle, ils avaient de quoi se le permettre.

Ellle me regarde à travers ses cils et fait un petit sourire mutin :

\- Donc, t'es un gosse de riches ?

Je rigole, un peu gêné.

\- On peut dire ca comme ça. Mais ça a un peu changé au départ de ma mère vu toutes les dettes qu'elle nous a laissé... Bref ! Allons-y, avant que Sandy n'arrive et nous fasse rentrer par la peau des fesses!

\- À vos ordres mon capitaine ! Dit - elle en mimant le salut guerrier.

Je la laisse passer devant moi pour monter les marches qui mènent sous le porche, et je remarque enfin sa tenue.

Cette fille est Sublime.

La jupe qu'elle porte épouse la forme de ses fesses et ses bottines à talons font paraître ses jambes encore plus longues qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Malgré sa veste épaisse, devine la taille aux courbes senseuelles qui se cache en dessous. Et dire qu'elle est mienne, qu'elle est faite pour moi, qu'elle m'aime moi et pas un autre !

\- Attends. je l'arrête en lui prenant le bras et en la retournant. Tu es tellement belle, mon coeur !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire courir mes mains, émerveillé, sur son visage, dans ses longs cheveux bouclés en passant par ses épaules, sa taille fine, ses hanches et en finissant leur course sur ses fesses que j'agrippe fermement. Elle frissonne de plaisir sous mes caresses et se dresse sur la pointe de ses pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Merci. Et toi tu es parfait comme toujours, souffle-t-elle avant d'effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.

Kim continue ses baisers papillons sur chaque centimètres carrés de mon visage alors que je continu de faire voyager mes mains sur son corps, et c'est à mon tour de frissonner de plaisir. Je ne tiens plus. J'agrippe brusquement son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse à en perdre le nord.

Elle fait glisser ses mains sur mes épaules, s'attarde sur mon torse quelques secondes avant de survoler mon ventre. Je manque de défaillir quand elle passe celles ci sous ma chemise et racle ma peau de ses ongles. Des ondes de plaisir et de désir se répercutent immédiatement dans mon membre qui se durcit un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Pour ne rien arranger, elle gémis et se met à onduler contre mon corps en mimant l'acte sexuel.

Bon sang ! Cette fille va me tuer...

Il faut que je lâche Kim. Sinon, dans moins de deux secondes je lui arrache ces maudits collants et la prend contre la porte de chez moi. Rien à foutre que ma famille nous entendent.

Bien difficilement et à contre coeur, je l'éloigne de moi délicatement et essaye de reprendre contenance. Kim s'éloigne le souffle court, mais, pour mon grand bonheur (ou mon plus grand malheur), laisse ses mains s'attarder sur mes abdos.

\- J'adore quand tu m'embrasse ! Tes lèvres sont tellement douces, ta langue tellement douée. Et ton corps... elle souffle-t-elle les yeux humides d'excitation. J'ai l'impression que je deviens complètement accro à toi.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu fais naître en moi, que ce soit physique ou mental. J'ai chaque jour de plus en plus envie de toi. je chuchote, fasciné par ses caresses qu'elle fait remonter dangereusement sur mes tétons. Tu es tellement... Parfaite.

L'air autour de nous est surchargé de tension sexuelle. Si j'écoutais mon loup, Kim serait déjà allongée par terre, les jambes écartées prête à me recevoir. En même temps, si je l'écoutait vraiment ce pervers, elle le serait les trois quarts du temps... Mais je ne veux pas la bousculer. D'après Nana, Kim serait toujours vierge et je veux que sa première fois se fasse quand elle sera prête.

À contre coeur, je lui prends ses poignets pour stopper la délicieuse torture qu'elle m'inflige.

\- Doucement, ma belle. On est attendu malheureusement.

\- Oui, tu... On devrait rentrer tu as raison, ils doivent nous attendre! bégaye-t-elle en retirant ses mains.

Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils ne voient pas la bosse dans mon pantalon...

À peine la porte refermée derrière nous, mes soeurs sont déjà autour de Kim à l'inspecter sous tous les angles, à regarder ses vêtements comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce à étudier en labo et à lui poser plusieurs questions en même temps sans attendre de réponses. On aurait dit des singes qui découvre un nouveau venu dans leur clan. (Merci National Geographic Chanel!...) Kim les dépasse d'une bonne tête, sans compter ses talons, mais à sa place je me serais senti minuscule.

Elle réagit plutot bien ma Kim. Au lieu de se sentir oppressée, elle leur répond avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire sincère fendant son visage en deux. Toutes les trois se mettent à parler avec entrain de choses incompréhensibles vu qu'elles parlent toutes en même temps. Kim réussit même l'exploit de jouer avec la couette de Sandy, qui d'ordinaire déteste qu'un étranger touche ses cheveux.

\- Elle est ravissante. Et elle plaît beaucoup à tes soeurs.

\- Pas qu'à elles... je murmure pour moi même sans arrêter de fixer ma petite amie.

J'entends un gloussement près de moi et me rend compte que je dois avoir l'air stupide à la gober la bouche ouverte. Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et me tourne vers mon père. Ce dernier me regard avec tendresse et me donne une tape virile sur l'épaule.

Avant ma transformation, il faisait plusieurs centimètres de plus que moi. À présent c'est moi qui le dépasse de plusieurs centimètres ! En plus de sa grande taille, il a, de par son métier de coach sportif, une carrure athlétique qui fait rougir plus d'une femme. Son sourire, aussi rare soit-il, illumine tout son visage et lui donne dix ans de moins. C'est un bel homme mon père, dans le genre indien costaud aux longs cheveux. Y a qu'à compter le nombre de femmes qui lui courent après. Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de remplacer ma mère. Il n'a pas réussit à l'oublier malgré son abandon. Chaque fois que la conversation dévie vers elle, il se fait nostalgique et pensif. Dans ses yeux se lisent sa déception, mais aussi sa tristesse de ne plus la voir, et son amour inconditionnel pour cette épouse et mère indigne. L'amour est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange...

Mon père n'a jamais été très bavard, alors depuis très tôt mes soeurs et moi avons apprit à communiquer avec lui autrement que par les mots. Il me dit, en ce moment, à travers son regard, son amour pour moi, sa fierté de voir l'homme que je deviens, un protecteur de notre peuple. Et enfin, sa joie de voir que j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie.

Avec émotion, je lui rends son regard intense et son sourire. Finalement, je me tourne vers le trio de piplettes et appelle Kim :

\- Je sais que tu le connais déjà mais je voudrais officiellement faire les présentations. Kimberley, voici mon père, Andrew. Papa, voici ma Kim.

\- Enfin on se rencontre autrement que dans le bureau d'un directeur d'école après une de vos éternelles bagarres. plaisante papa.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus convivial et agréable ! répond Kim en souriant gênée. Je ne vous promets pas de ne plus me bagarrer avec Jared, ce ne serait pas nous sinon. Mais il n'y aura plus de points de sutures ou de bras en plâtre !

On éclate tous de rire au souvenir de cette virée aux urgences lors de nos treize ans. Ce jour là, Kim avait mis du gloss à lèvres pour la première fois. Je la trouvait hyper craquante, et bien évidemment, en ado puérile qui se respect, je l'ai traitée de fesses de babouin toute la matinée. Oui, c'est vraiment stupide. Au bout d'un moment, ou j'étais particulièrement inspiré en matière de surnoms à lui donner, elle en a eu marre et m'a décroché une droite en pleine mâchoire qui m'a envoyé valser sur les casiers ! Étant proche de ceux-ci elle aussi, elle s'est cognée de poing sur l'un d'eux. On a tous les deux finis aux urgences. Elle, pour une fêlure de l'os du poignet et moi, pour quatres points de sutures au dessus de l'arcade. Résultat de ma rencontre avec la porte d'un casier encore ouverte... J'en garde d'ailleurs toujours une petite cicatrice en guise de souvenir.

\- Ma pauvre chérie ! On te comprend. dit Ashley. Toi tu pouvais au moins avoir un moment de répit le soir en rentrant chez toi ou pendant les vacances. Mais nous on se le coltine H24!

 _"Je la sens pas cette discussion. Elle va mal tourner, j'en suis sûr."_

\- Oh! Et tu n'avais pas à subir ses jérémiades non plus! Renchérit Sandy. "Kim ceci!" "Kim cela". "Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi celui là pour qu'elle en pince pour lui ? Il a pas intérêt à la toucher sinon je lui arrache les couilles à lui aussi ! " et bla bla bla...

 _"Qu'est ce que je disais ? "_

Je sens le regard interloqué de Kim sur moi mais je fais tout pour l'éviter.

\- Je l'ai pas tout à fait dit comme ça... je marmonne dans ma barbe.

\- Jared ! C'est vrai ? s'exclame Kim les yeux exorbités. Moi qui croyais que je faisait peur à tous les garçons. En fait c'était toi !

\- Ouais c'était lui. Et il entraînait Paul avec lui, le pauvre ! Le nombre de fois ou Paul lui a fait du chantage par rapport à ça ! continue Ashley en éclatant de rire.

J'en profite pour orienter la conversation sur autre chose et m'éviter de prolonger la pire honte de ma vie. Quelle galère d'avoir des soeurs !

On continue à discuter un petit moment de choses et d'autres dans le salon avant de passer à table. Au menu, côtes de boeuf à la sauce tartare et spaghettis. Le dîner se passe bien, avec cependant des petits bémols quand ma famille se met à raconter à Kim toute sortes d'anecdotes particulièrement gênantes sur moi étant enfant. Kim s'est déjà presque étouffée avec son eau et son repas sous des fous rires incontrôlables. Néanmoins, de temps à autre, elle consulte son portable avec nervosité comme si elle attendait un appel ou un message. Sa mère. Elle s'inquiète pour sa mère. Et elle a de quoi !

Quand je repense à mon comportement, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Pas parce que j'ai dit ma façon de penser à ce connard, au contraire ! Mais je me demande si je n'ai pas créé plus de problèmes que Kim et sa mère en ont déjà ? Si à son retour ce soir, son beau-père la punit par ma faute ? Si en ce moment même sa mère a besoin de notre aide ?

Tout à mes réflexions, je me tourne vers ma compagne qui semble penser la même chose que moi car le regard qu'elle lève vers moi est rempli de nervosité et de peur. J'entends son coeur battre à toute vitesse et son souffle se fait irrégulier. Je me penche vers elle et essaye de la rassurer du mieux que je ne peux compte tenu de mon anxiété :

\- Tu veux lui passer un coup de fil pour savoir comment elle va ?

Elle hoche la tête et s'excuse avant de sortir de table.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? me demande mon père.

Je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord avec le fait que je parle de son beau-père à ma famille alors je dit une partie de la vérité, en attendant de connaître son avis :

\- Quand je suis allé la chercher tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une petite dispute avec son beau-père et Kim nous a fait partir en plein milieu. Alors elle s'inquiète pour son retour chez elle et pour sa mère qui doit supporter la mauvaise humeur de son mari.

Papa me regarde interloqué puis me lance ironique :

\- C'est un bon début ça, Jared bravo !

\- Fais pas l'abruti avec Kimberley, Jared ! s'exclame Sandy. Parce que l'aime beaucoup et c'est bien la seule fille, parmi les bimbos stupides avec qui tu sors d'habitude, que j'apprécie autant.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle représente pour moi ! je proteste. J'apprécie que tu veuille la protéger Sandy, sincèrement. Mais souviens toi de qui je suis et qui elle est.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité, tout simplement Jared ? me demande Ashley avec sa douceur habituelle.

Touché. Même si ce n'était pas un reproche venant d'elle mais plutôt un conseil, sa remarque assombrit encore plus mon humeur. Bien sûr que je veux lui dire la vérité ! Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des jours. Jamais je ne lui ferai intentionnellement du mal, mais je me rends bien compte que les non-dits qui existent entre nous lui font de la peine.

Mon loup se renfrogne et s'agite lui aussi. Et dire qu'il est si calme quand Kim est dans les parages. En ce moment il est frustré et contrarié de ne pas pouvoir se montrer à sa compagne, de ne pas sentir sa main caresser sa fourrure et de ne pas pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, sans passer par les miens. C'est compréhensif. Je serais carrément devenu fou à sa place !

Kim doit savoir. Avant la fin de la soirée je doit lui avouer ma véritable nature.

Je détourne le regard de celui de ma soeur, gêné qu'elle ai raison sur ce point, quand j'aperçois l'objet de mes pensées debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger. Plusieurs émotions passent sur son visage : la perplexité, tout d'abord. Ensuite l'horreur puis une profonde détresse, et enfin, son visage se transforme en un masque impassible. Ne sachant pas interpréter tout cela, je me lève de table et m'avance vers elle, lentement. Malgré nos sens à tous les deux qui s'éveillent (comme à chaque foi qu'on se retrouve à proximité elle et moi) elle ne réagit pas comme d'habitude. Elle est tendue et me regarde durement, puis me fait signe de la suivre sur la terrasse de derrière. Une fois arrivés dehors, je prends sa main dans la mienne mais elle se dérobe rapidement. Mon coeur se serre face à son rejet, mais je ressens sa souffrance et c'est pire que tout.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? je lui demande inquiet. Tu as des nouvelles de chez toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ils ne répondent pas. lance-t-elle sèchement. Qu'est ce que tu me caches, Jared ? Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ? Un pari avec un pote ou un défi personnel ?

\- QUOI ?!

Je suis tellement estomaqué que je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi on en est là et surtout qu'est ce qui a pu lui faire penser à une absurdité pareille !

\- Tu ne réponds pas. Ça veut dire que c'est vrai ? continue-t-elle. Tu as parié avec qui ? C'était un jeu pour toi tout ça ? Tu joues vachement bien la comédie...

Sa voix se transforme en léger sanglots à la fin de sa phrase et la détresse qui se lit dans ses yeux fini de me briser le coeur. Je meurs d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler et la rassurer sur mes sentiments. Mais si je le fais maintenant, elle risque de se braquer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Alors je croise les bras même s'ils me démangent, tant l'envie est grande.

\- Kim, je murmure avec douleur. Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé une énormité pareille. Si c'est mon attitude qui te l'a fait croire, je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé, mon amour !

Elle fuit mon regard et le dirige ailleurs avec agacement, pas convaincue pour un sou.

\- Écoutes, je reprends avec force et détermination. Tu passe avant tout, Kim ! Dans toutes mes décisions, dans toutes mes actions, ton bonheur passe en premier. Et tu le sais ! Alors comment pourrais-je, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, te faire souffrir ? Ces dernières semaines n'ont donc aucunes valeurs à tes yeux ? je lui demande en lui prenant délicatement le menton pour chercher son regard. Ces mots, qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure dans la voiture, ne veulent rien dire pour toi ?

Elle se détend et lâche un léger soupir, si petit que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué si je n'avais pas une ouïe surnaturelle. Kim plonge ses yeux dans les miens et me répond avec gravité :

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Bien sûr que tout ça compte pour moi ! Plus que tu ne le crois... fini-t-elle en marmonnant.

\- Alors qui t'a mis dans la tête des conneries pareilles ? je lui demande.

Elle redresse la tête et me répond :

\- J'ai surpris ta conversation avec tes soeurs et j'ai mal interprété tes paroles.

\- Oh Kim. Je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie ! je murmure tristement en la serrant contre moi.

Elle se laisse aller et me serre fort à son tour. On reste un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre. Brusquement, Kim lève la tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans mon torse.

\- Jared. J'ai peut être mal interprété une partie de la conversation, mais Ashley a dit quelque chose d'étrange.

 _"On y est."_

\- Elle a parlé de me dire la vérité. Qu'est ce que tu me cache ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose depuis le début. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Mon coeur bat la chamade. Ma gorge est sèche et mes doigts deviennent moites. J'avais raison. Elle sait que quelque chose cloche avec moi mais n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent pour me laisser l'opportunité de le lui dire.

J'appréhende cette conversation depuis l'instant ou je me suis imprégné d'elle. Et si elle refuse ma vraie nature ? Si elle me rie au nez ? Pis encore. Si elle me prend pour un monstre et qu'elle me fuit ?

De toute façon, il faut que je me lance. Elle est faite pour moi et je suis né pour elle. On doit bien passer par cette étape si je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle !

\- Eh bien, tu sais...

Je suis brusquement interrompu par le hurlement d'un loup à à peine quelques vingtaines de mètres de chez moi. Kim se rapproche de moi et tourne sa tête vers les bois.

\- Mon dieu. chuchote-t-elle alarmée. Il est tout près ! Tu crois qu'il a faim ? On devrait peut être rentrer, sa meute ne doit pas être loin.

À peine a-t-elle fini de parler que des craquements de branches se font entendre au fond du jardin, et l'ombre d'une silhouette se rapproche petit à petit de nous.

Voilà pour le chapitre sur Jared! J'avoue qu'il m'a fait ramer celui ci... je suis plus habituée à écrire en pdv féminin. Désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris! Les aléas de la vie ont fais que je n'avais vraiment pas bcp de temps pour l'histoire de Kim et Jared. Milles excuses! Et si les fautes vous piquent les yeux, désolée là encore !

Love, Marie.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord, avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier **Jade, Berenice** et **Virginie56** pour vous commentaires qui m encouragent, me font sourire et rire. Merci les filles!

And the last but not the lost ! **Mathilde...** Merci pour ton long com qui m'a mis une bonne pression afin de garder la hauteur pour la suite de ma fic. Et pour fb ce qui est de décrire l'amour entre Jared et Kimmy c'est sûrement parce que je suis moi même très amoureuse de mon homme... Alors pour retranscrire certaines émotions je dirais qje ne vais pas chercher bien loin mdrr! Bon, trêve de bavardage ! Je te laisse continuer Gros bisouu et merci merciii!

Bonne lecture !

Love, Marie.

* * *

 _ **Pov Kim**_

L'ombre avance dangereusement vers nous. Jared, sur ses gardes, me déplace derrière lui afin de me protéger. Il lève la tête légèrement sans quitter l'ombre des yeux, comme s'il reniflait l'air, et se détend aussitôt.

\- Ça va, ce n'est que Paul, dit-il.

Et effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, Paul apparaît dans la lumière de la véranda.

Un Paul presque à poil d'ailleurs ! Il est buste nu et ne porte qu'un short en jean déchiré, remplit de traces de boue. Je baisse les yeux sur ses pieds et remarque, interloquée, qu'il n'a pas, non plus, de chaussures ! À 7°C et par ce vent ? Il se drogue ou quoi ? Je scrute son regard et pourtant je n'y vois aucun signe de folie.

C'est alors que je me souviens de la chaleur corporelle de Jared. Lui aussi supporte bien le froid. Lui et sa bande - Paul, Sam Uley, Jacob Black et Embry Call - se promènent souvent bustes nus ou en simples t-shirt même quand il fait frais. Par exemple, là, je me les gèle malgré mes vêtements chauds, tandis que Jared n'a pas l'air si dérangé que ça avec sa chemise fine aux manches retroussées. Ne parlons même pas de Paul. Je retoure mon attention vers ce dernier quand Jared lui lance :

\- Il y a un problème, mec ?

Celui ci m'aperçois, cachée derrière la masse de muscles de son ami, et me fait signe de la main :

\- Salut, Kim. Désolé de vous déranger. Mais on a un problème. Embry et Jake ont trouvés une piste fraîche près de la falaise, pendant leur patrouille. Sam y est avec eux et t'a dit de rappliquer. Apparemment, _ils_ seraient plusieurs, on ne sait pas combien. Alors dis au revoir à ta belle et on y va, ça urge !

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Une piste ? Patrouille ?

\- Jared, de quoi il parle ? je lui demande complètement perdue.

\- Oh oh! j'entends Paul dire tout bas.

Jared se tourne vers moi l'air grave et me prend les épaules pour me regarder dans les yeux :

\- Écoutes, ma puce. Je vais tout t'expliquer quand je vais revenir. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que j'y aille. Toi, tu restes ici pour cette nuit, avec mon père et les filles. Dis leur que j'ai une urgence, de ne pas sortir jusqu'à mon retour et surtout, de fermer toutes les portes et fenêtres à clé.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin ? je m'écris. C'est dangereux, n'est ce pas ? Tu risque de te blesser, Jared ? Dis moi la vérité !

\- Calmes-toi, mon amour. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention et je reviendrai dès que possible. Je te le promets. Me chuchote-t-il avec douceur et conviction.

Je me calme sous la caresse de sa voix et de ses mains. Paul s'impatiente et le fait savoir par un raclement de gorge. Je me ressaisie et laisse Jared descendre les marches de la véranda à contre coeur.

\- Soiyez prudents les garçons. Surtout toi Jared. je rajoute pour moi.

\- T'en fais pas pour lui, Kimette. Il sait se défendre ! me lance Paul du fond du jardin où ils se dirigent.

Jared se tourne une dernière fois, me fixe de son regard intense encore deux secondes, puis s'enfonce dans la forêt à la suite de son ami. Maintenant que je suis seule, le jardin qui me semblait chaleureux il y a quelque instants, me donne l'impression d'un décor lugubre de film d'horreur. Réprimant un frisson de froid (et aussi parce que je suis un peu froussarde, faut le dire...), je rentre rapidement dans la maison rejoindre les filles et le père de Jared. Une fois dans la salle à manger, il n'y a persobne et la table est débarrassée. Suivant les bruits de leur voix et de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, j'arrive dans la cuisine où Adrian et Sandy font la vaisselle et Ashley range les restes dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Désolée d'être partie en plein dîner, M. Vilas. je dit pour m'annoncer.

\- Oh non ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, voyons. me répond-t-il en souriant. Tu es ici chez toi, Kim. Et encore une fois, appelles moi Andrew !

Je hoche la tête en souriant timidement. C'est qu'il est impressionnant quand même le père de Jared ! Sans parler de sa carrure imposante, il a un regard pénétrant qui semble vous percer à jour en un battement de cils. Ses traits marqués, mais pourtant fins, rajeunissent de dix ans lorsqu'il sourit.

\- Où est Jared ? me demande Ashley.

\- Il a filé avec Paul, je lui annonce.

-Filé ? répète-t-elle interrogative.

\- Ils avaient une urgence. Un peu étrange, mais ça avait l'air important. En tout cas, il m'a dit de rester ici cette nuit et de fermer la maison à double tour.

\- Ah.

Un silence s'abat soudain dans la pièce, me laissant suspicieuse. Ils se lancent des regards entendus, puis, continuent leur occupation, comme si de rien n'était. Ils savent quelque chose à propos des activités plutôt bizarres de Jared et sa bande. Est ce un gang ? Est ce qu'ils deals ou font des trafiques pas clairs ? Ça expliquerai beaucoup de choses... Je me pose alors la question : si Jared est bien ce que je m'imagine, continuerai-je à sortir avec lui ? Oui. La réponse jaillit toute seule avec tellement de conviction, qu'elle ressemble plus à un cri du coeur. Même s'il avait des tatouage, des piercings sur tout le corps ou il aurait été un fugitif hyper recherché, je serais toujours aussi folle de lui et l'aurais suivi n'importe où.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous savez quelque chose sur ses "urgences" nocturnes ? je demande soupçonneuse. Il est dans un gang c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que ses potes ont tous le même tatouage sur le bras !

Les filles regardent ailleurs, gênées, tandis qu'Andrew se dirige vers moi pour me répondre sur un ton rassurant :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne t'as encore rien dit, mais c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Peu importe lesquelles, saches qu'il ne fait pas parti d'un gang. Il ne se drogue pas, ne deal pas, ne vol pas ou autre chose. Chaque jour, lui et ses amis protègent la tribu d'une menace dont personne ne se doute de l'existence, mais qui est belle et bien présente.

Je ne comprends encore moins ! Une menace ? Contre la tribu ? Mais si c'est un danger pour nous, ça l'est tout autant pour lui !

\- Et vous le laisser se mettre en danger tous les jours ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'il se blesse ou se perd en pleine forêt ? Ou pire !

Plus j'imagine Jared dans la forêt, seul, dans le froid, entouré de personnes mal intentionnées, ou de bêtes bêtes féroces, prêtent à lui faire du mal, plus je panique. Mon poul s'accélère, mes mains se font moites et tremblante, ma respiration se fait difficile tandis que les pires scénarios se déroulent sous mes yeux à une vitesse folle. Et si par malheur...

\- Doucement, Kim. me réconforte Ashley en me prenant dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est assez solide pour encaisser. Il s'est toujours bien débrouillé, jusqu'à présent. Et les autres sont là pour surveiller ses arrières.

Son assurance calme et sa douceur me calment peu à peu. Une boule d'angoisse demeure néanmoins dans mon ventre. Je lui rends son étreinte, fébrile et reconnaissante.

\- On dort toutes les trois dans ma chambre ? demande Sandy avec entrain pour me changer les idées. On pourrait s'improviser une pyjama party, on a acheté Nos étoiles contraires il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Pourquoi pas ? lui répond sa soeur. Ça te dis Kim ?... Kim? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Une douleur soudaine me brûle de la cage thoracique au ventre, me pliant en deux. Comme si une griffure XXL me zébrait de par et d'autre. Je vérifie que je ne saigne pas en me touchant délicatement là où ça me fait mal; mais rien.

\- Je ne sais pas... j'ai mal d'un coup. Comme si on me déchire la peau.

Mon souffle se fait court, ma tête commence à tourner et bientôt je n'arrive plus à amener assez d'air jusqu'à mes poumons. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ça doit être une crise d'angoisse. Je m'inquiète à nouveau pour lui. J'ai un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

J'entends à peine les voix affolées autour de moi quand je remarque que je suis à terre. J'ai dû tomber, à bout de forces. Ma vision devient de plus en plus floue et fini par se voilée. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Jared. Je voudrais tant être auprès de lui, le protéger en cas de danger...

" _Jared, mon amour_."

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il me semble percevoir sa voix, se mélangeant au cri déchirant d'un loup à l'agonie, qui me chuchote à l'oreille :

 _"Je t'aime, Kim."_

 **Pendant ce temps, du côté de Jared...**

Une fois hors de vue de la maison, Paul et moi retirons nos vêtements et entamons notre métamorphose animale tout en courant.

L'air s'engouffre dans mon pelage, la terre et les feuilles humides s'envolent derrière nous sous la vitesse de notre course silencieuse. Les bruits environnants simplifient, les odeurs de la forêt envahissent mes naseaux qui détectent même la plus infime d'entre elles.

À l'instant même ou je me suis changé en loup, les pensées de la meute entière - c'est à dire Sam l'alpha, dont je suis le béta, Jacob, Embry et Paul bien évidemment - résonnent dans ma tête.

"... de merde ! Ces enfoirés de sang-sues s'amusent avec nous !" enrage la voix de Jacob.

À travers leurs pensées Paul et moi arrivons à voir où ils sont, à environ 100 kilomètres de là où nous nous trouvons.

"On est là, Sam", je dit.

"Parfait ! répond la voix de l'apha. Ils se dirigent à l'ouest vers vous, à environ 15 kilomètres de là où vous êtes. Ils nous ont mis sur une fausse piste et le temps qu'on s'en rende compte ils ont pris trop d'avance. Faîtes gaffes les gars, ils sont quatres !"

"Bordel !" jure Paul.

"J'allais le dire.." je marmonne.

Le vent change de sens et on prend l'odeur écoeurante des vampires. Je dévie légèrement ma trajectoire, suivit de très près par Paul, tout excité de pouvoir se défouler sur eux. Mon meilleur ami est complètement barge.

"Eh ouais mon pote ! réagit-il à mes pensées. Mais si on est amis depuis tour ce temps, c'est que toi aussi tu l'es !"

"Pas faux."

"Concentrez-vous ! nous reprend l'alpha. Vous êtes presque sur eux."

Effectivement, on perçoit leur odeur de plus en plus forte et des tâches de couleurs à travers les arbres et les fourrés. Deux femelles et un mâle sont en vue. L'une d'entre elles nous aperçoit et donnent l'alerte. Sans hésiter, ils se dirigent vers nous avec détermination.

Mais nous sommes prêts.

L'impact nos adversaires et nous se répercute à travers les bois. Le combat commence.

Comme à l'entraînement, on protège les zones vulnérables du corps : le cou, le ventre et nos arrières. Après le premier assaut, Paul et moi nous mettons dos à dos pour éviter toutes attaques en traître. Sous les encouragements et les conseils des autres loups, qui ne devraient plus tarder je l'espère, Paul et moi nous battons avec férocité durant plusieurs minutes.

Le mâle et une petite blonde me font face. L'air sauvage, presque animal, ils tentent plusieurs approches afin de me jauger. Je passe en mode défense et analyse leurs forces à mon tour. Le mâle est plus lent, mais il le compense par sa force brutale. La femelle est rapide et moins forte, mais plus vicieuse. Elle tente un attaque et essaye de me griffer au visage, en vain. L'autre vampire me prend par revers au même instant et reçoit un énorme coup de patte, toutes griffes dehors. Il pousse un feulement de douleur et de rage quand son bras retombe à terre, arraché. La femelle profite de mon instant d'inattention pour plonger sous mon ventre et me lacère l'abdomen de la cage thoracique jusqu'au ventre. La douleur atroce et aiguë se propage dans chaque fibres de mon corps. C'est insoutenable. L'autre vampire en profite pour me sauter sur le dos et, avec son bras valide, me compresse la gorge comme dans un étau.

"Tiens bon, Jared et toi aussi Paul restes conscient ! nous encourage la voix d'Embry. On est plus très loin."

"Facile à dire, crétin !" lui réplique mon meilleur ami.

J'entends à peine mes frères de meute, tant la douleur est intense. À bout de souffle, avec la force du désespoir, je me tourne et intercepte la blonde en la saisissant au cou par les crocs, avant qu'elle ne reparte à l'action. D'un violent coup de tête, je lui arrache la tête de son corps dans un bruit sourd.

Des tâches blanches apparraissent devant mes yeux, ma vision se fait floue et je n'ai quasiment plus la force de tenir sur mes pattes, ni de voir comment s'en sort Paul. Avec mes toutes dernières forces, je me jette brutalement contre un rocher sur le dos et pèse de tout mon poid sur ce satané parasite.

J'aperçois au loin les silhouettes des autres qui arrivent. J'entends les voix affolées autour de moi comme des bourdonnements.

Je pense à ma Kim.

Je revois son magnifique sourire, la tendresse et l'amour dans ses yeux brillants, et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir avoué plus tôt ma vraie nature et ce lien si spécial qui nous unis elle et moi. Mon loup aussi souffre le martyre et il m'en veut de mourir sans avoir une seule fois pu sentir la caresse de sa compagne sur son pelage, de sentir son odeur se mélanger à la sienne, de pouvoir jouer tout simplement avec elle...

Il me semble entendre le son de sa voix, douce, apaisante me caresser jusqu'à l'âme, qui m'appelle au loin :

 _" Jared, mon amour. "_

À l'agonie, déchiré de l'intérieur, je lui réponds ce qui sera sûrement ma dernière pensée :

" _Je t'aime, Kim._ "

Puis, c'est le noir total.

 **Pov narrateur**

La jeune fille se réveille petit à petit. Elle se sent tellement bien là où elle est ! Allongée sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux, elle s'étire de satisfaction en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Le ciel bleu azur au dessus d'elle est à moitié caché par les hauts pins, les séquoias et épicéas qui l'entourent. La chaleur caressante du Soleil est adoucit par une légère brise qui fait frémir la forêt.

Tout à coup, une chose trempée passe sur son visage, Elle pousse un cri de surprise et de dégoût et se redresse brusquement en s'essuyant le visage dans son t-shirt. Elle se tourne à droite et à gauche pour voir d'où ca vient. Deuxième cri. La chose sur laquelle elle a si bien dormi, est en réalité un gigantesque loup marron, presque noir, de la taille d'un cheval. Et, logiquement, la chose trempée était son énorme langue pendante qui la léchait.

Effrayée, la jeune fille se lève sans faire de geste brusques pour ne pas se faire attaquer. Elle place ses mains devant elle de manière apaisante et souffle à la bête :

\- Tout doux, Loulou.

\- "Loulou" ? Vraiment ?

Elle sursaute et regarde à nouveau autour d'elle, pour trouver l'origine de la voix moqueuse, sans succès. Il n'y a personne dans la clairière à part elle et le loup.

\- Par ici, beauté ! retentit à nouveau la voix.

\- Qui parle ? elle lance, peu rassurée.

Le loup se lève devant elle, plus grand qu'elle, ne le pensait. Il fait sa propre taille au garot ! Tétanisée, elle le regarde avancer tout doucement vers elle, l'hypnotisant de son regard acéré, sombre, et incroyablement tendre.

\- C'est moi, Kimmy. continue la voix.

Lui... le loup ?! Impossible... Ses lèvres (ou plutôt, sa gueule) n'ont pourtant pas bougées d'un millimètre.

\- J'hallucine ou quoi ?

\- Non. J'avoue que c'est assez étrange. D'habitude, ce n'est qu'avec les membres de ma meute avec qui je peux communiquer par télépathie.

\- Ah, parce qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi ?

\- Cinq en tout. Bientôt six, il y en a un qui commence à montrer des signes de changement, d'après l'humain.

\- L'humain?

\- Oui. répond t-il sans donner plus de détails.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de te demander ça - de parler avec toi tout simplement - mais je voudrais savoir ton nom.

\- Je n'en ai pas. D'habitude, l'humain m'appelle "le loup", "hé, ou "tu" quand on se parle.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu penses de "Akela", le chef de meute dans Le Livre de la Jungle ? propose Kim pour rigoler,

La bête s'avance encore et frotte sa tête contre les flancs de Kim, mélangeant leur odeur à tous les deux. Cette dernière est rassurée de ne pas s'être fait attaquée, et ravie de pouvoir passer ses mains dans la fourrure sombre du loup comme elle en mourrait d'envie. Sous ses caresses, le nouvellement baptisé, Akela pousse un petit grognement de plaisir en secouant gaiement la queue. Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de ça jour et nuit!

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors il est parfait. Tout comme toi. il finit par répondre.

Kim se fige légèrement. Puis éclate de rire. Un son merveilleux qui ensorcelle l'animal.

\- C'est moi, ou je me fais draguer par un loup géant ? Je te signale que je suis déjà prise, mon ptit loup.

Akela se met à grogner sauvagement, se collant au maximum à Kim, l'entourant de son corps avec possessivité.

\- Tu es mienne ! gronde t-il sauvagement. La seule personne avec laquelle je tolère de te partager c'est l'humain, dans la mesure ou, lui et moi ne faisons qu'un. Si tu l'aime, tu m'aime aussi.

Sous le choque, Kim met quelques instants à réagir. Entourée de la chaleur du loup et de son odeur étrangement familière, elle se colle davantage à lui. Mais se redresse en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire. Puis s'exclame indignée :

\- Comment ça, je suis à toi ? Je n'appartient à personne, mon gros ! Sauf peut être à Jared... elle rajoute tout bas.

\- Jared. C'est le nom de l'humain, constate t-il, radoucit. Tant mieux alors.

Voilà qui interpelle Kimberley. Il a dit que lui et Jared, "l'humain", ne faisaient qu'un. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Jared connaît cette énorme bête et il n'en a pas parlé à sa petite amie, alors qu'ils sont sensés tout se dire ?

\- Quel est ton lien avec Jared ? elle lui demande.

\- Il est moi et je suis lui. Deux parties bien différentes mais qui cohabitent dans le même esprit et s'échangent leur corps. Il est devenu l'un des protecteur de la tribu il y a quelque temps lorsque j'ai immergé. Connais-tu les légendes de ton peuple ?

Ses révélations s'insinuent petit à petit dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Bien sûr qu'elle connaît ces légendes. Les Esprits Guerriers, Kaheleha, Taha Aki etc. Avant de mourir, son père lui parlait d'eux avec tant de passion ! Il lui répétait sans cesse que ces histoires étaient une partie d'elle et que, plus tard, quand elle aura des enfants, ils devront savoir qui ils sont grâce à elles. Kim conserve jusqu'à aujourd'hui des dessins de loups inspirés de ces contes traditionnelle.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, ce ne sont pas des légendes. Elles sont belles et bien réelles, tout comme moi je le suis.

Kim se met soudain à douter de sa santé mentale. Soit elle rêve, soit elle est sous l'effet d'une drogue hallucinogène. Dans la vraie vie on ne parle pas à des loups de la taille d'une camionnette. Et son petit ami ne se transforme pas en l'un d'eux ! !

Elle a du penser à haute voix, car Akela reprend la parole :

\- Tu rêve sûrement. Mais pas dans le sens que tu pense. Tout comme tes ancêtres, tu as la capacité de transporter ton esprit hors de ton corps. Tu l'as fais inconsciemment tant ton désir d'être auprès de ta moitié était puissant. Et étant donné que lorsqu'on a perdu connaissance, nous étions sous ma forme, alors c'est moi que tu as trouvé. Et c'est plus que je n'espérais. J'attends ça depuis l'instant ou je t'ai aperçu à travers les yeux de l'humain.

Sa voix et ses yeux sont si remplis d'amour mélangé à de la mélancolie, qu'une vague de tendresse et d'affection submerge la jeune fille. Kim ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'entourer de ses bras et de le serrer de toutes ses forces. Si elle ne rêve pas et que Akela est bien une partie de Jared, alors elle l'aimerai aussi profondément que ce dernier. L'odeur qu'elle trouvait familière sur Akela, est en réalité la même que celle du jeune homme, en toutefois plus musquée.

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu existe, je ne t'oublierai pas et je demanderai à Jared de te laisser me voir aussi souvent que possible, lui promet-elle. Au fait, en parlant de ça. Pourquoi Jared ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ?

Le loup au pelage foncé s'assoit sur ses pattes arrières continuant néanmoins à câliner Kim.

\- Parce que sa plus grande peur est que tu le rejette. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisse être effrayée par son côté animal et que tu ne veuille plus de lui. Si tu pars, on en mourrait tous les deux.

\- Non ! hurle Kim.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Kim sent un profond désespoir mêlé à une souffrance incommensurable envahir chacune de ses cellules. À aucun prix elle ne pourra supporter d'être séparée de Jared. Elle n'y survivrait pas. L'émotion est si forte que les larmes se mettent à couler à flot le long de ses joues.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne quitterais Jared ! Tant qu'il voudra de moi je ne le lâcherais pas. Et toi non plus.

\- Ne pleure pas, Kim. Je t'en prie, lui chuchote Akela en gémissant de chagrin et en lui léchant le visage pour tenter d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Jamais on ne te quittera nous non plus. Tu es notre compagne, notre moitié tant qu'il restera le plus infime souffle de vie en nous.

Devant la mine interrogative de son aimée, le loup continu, réjouit de voir ses larmes se tarir.

\- L'imprégnation est un phénomène rare chez les hommes-loups. Tout est dans les gènes. Afin d'avoir une descendance plus forte, le lien se fait entre deux êtres. Ce lien est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que tu connais comme celui des âmes soeurs, sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant. Si l'un meurt, l'autre ne survit pas. Même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre et que l'un est grièvement blessé, sa moitié ressentira sa douleur comme ci c'était la sienne. Pour un loup qui s'imprègne, elle devient tout son monde et ne vivra que par elle. Quand nous avons croisé ton regard dans le gymnase, tu es devenue notre seule et unique raison de vivre.

Comment ne pas fondre d'amour après un tel aveux ? Jared est donc devenu plus que son âme soeur ? Tout à coup, une phrase en particulier revient en mémoire à Kim.

\- Attends. Tu m'as dit que si l'un de nous est blessé, l'autre ressent sa douleur. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu brusquement très mal à mon absomen et j'ai même perdue connaissance. Et tu as parler de votre perte de connaissance... Ça signifie que Jaredest blessé là où il est ? ! elle demande effrayée.

\- Oui. On a eu une attaque de deux de ses maudites sang-sues. On a perdu connaissance, tout comme toi avant que tu ne quitte ton corps.

\- Comment je fais pour retourner dans mon corps ? J'ai besoin de savoir si vous allez bien !

Akela frotte une derrière fois sa tête tout contre Kim avant de reculer et de lui expliquer :

\- Concentre-toi. Visualise ton corps. Prends conscience de tes doigts, tes mains puis tes bras, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ies sensations de chaque membres de ton corps. Voilà, tu t'en sors très bien, ma Tala*.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle suit ses instructions, elle entend moins nettement la voix d'Akela. Juste avant de le voir disparaître, Kimberley lui souffle :

\- À bientôt, mon loup.

Un battement de coeur plus tard, elle ouvre ses yeux sur ce qu'elle reconnaît comme la chambre de Sandy.

* * *

* Tala : louve en amérindien.

Ps: comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes...


	7. Chapter 7

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier toutes celles (et ceux?) qui me lisent depuis le début malgré mon irrégularité (mea culpa!) Et encore plus celles (et ceux?) qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite ou grande review ( Mathilde ! ;) ) Faîtes votre propre compte! Comme ça je n aurais pas besoin d'attendre la prochaine publication d'un chapitre pour vous répondre! En tout cas merci mille fois à toutes et DESOLEEEEEEE pour mes gros retards! T_T Bon trêve de bavardages je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Love, Marie.

* * *

 **/!\ ATTENTION /!\ La fin de ce chapitre contient une scène quelque peu explicite. Jeunes lectrices vous êtes prévenues...**

* * *

 _ **Pov Kim**_

\- Jared !

Un cri de détresse jaillit contre mon gré du plus profond de mon être. Je m'assoie brutalement, essouflée et en sueur, sur un lit prête à me lever, mais un vertige me brouille la vue.

\- Hé ! Doucement Kimmy, recouche toi, me conseille Sandy d'une voix ensoleillée, couchée à côté de moi. Tu es restée inconsciente toute la nuit. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mon père !

Je me rallonge aussitôt, une main sur les yeux pour tenter d'atténuer les rayons de soleil agressants, qui filtrent à travers la fenêtre, et d'apaiser la migraine qui me martèle le crâne. J'arrive à entrouvrir un oeil et me rends compte que je porte une chemise de nuit en coton avec des nounours qui n'est pas à moi. C'est sans doute l'une des filles qui m'a changée, voyant que je ne me réveillais pas.

Les images de ma rencontre avec Akela me reviennent et défilent en accélérées sous mes paupières closes. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'est la réalité. Ce rêve était complètement invraisemblable ! Pourtant, l'horrible douleur inexplicable et ma perte de connaissance étaient là pour en témoigner...

Mais sincèrement, se dire que son petit ami est à moitié loup, que les contes et légendes de son enfance s'avèrent vrais et, qu'apparement, on vient de faire un voyage spirituel pour rencontrer la moitié lupine de ce dernier... Tout ça ressemble à une histoire racontée par quelqu'un qui est en plein trip !

Au fait ! Maintenant que j'y pense. Si je me souviens bien, les Guerriers-Loups de la Légende protégeaient la tribue contre des "Sang-Froids" ? Les Sang-Froids qui s'avèrent être des vampires ? Put... Oh, cette migraine ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser sinon ma tête va exploser.

Au même moment, précédé de Sandy, Andrew rentre dans la pièce, un pli inquiet sur le front. Cet homme, si impressionnant et à l'apparence inaccessible, cache un papa gâteau attentionné. Il s'assoit au bord du lit à côté de moi et me caresse le bras de façon apaisante.

\- Comment te sens-tu, ma petite puce ?

Le petit nom affectueux qu'il emploi remue quelque chose au fond de ma poitrine. C'est le même qu'il utilise pour s'adresser à ses filles. Est-ce une façon de me dire qu'il m'apprecie beaucoup ? Qu'il m'accepte parmis eux ? Parmis sa famille ?

Je me tate prudemment le buste et le ventre, de peur de réveiller cette douleur affreuse qui, je le sais maintenant (enfin, je crois... ?), est celle de Jared. Je n'ai plus mal, sauf que ça me démange. Ce serait là peut être le signe d'une quelconque guérison ? N'empêche qu'il n'y a toujours aucun signe de blessure externe !

La voix un peu enrouée sous la fatigue du réveil, je lui réponds :

\- Je... je pense que ça va mieux. J'ai juste une très grosse migraine.

\- Sandy, tu peux aller prendre un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau pour Kim, s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite, annonce t-elle en sortant précipitammentde la chambre.

Son père retourne son attention vers moi.

\- Eh ben alors ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, Kim ! Tu es restée dans les vappes pendant plusieurs heures.

Il sourit comme pour apaiser l'atmosphère, mais son air anxieux est toujours là. Je culpabilise de leur avoir causé du tort. Lorsque je le lui fais part, Andrew me rassure en affirmant le contraire et que, même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas à me tourmenter d'être une gêne.

\- Tu es un peu de la famille, maintenant, rajoute t-il, un fin sourire tendre aux lèvres tout en passant paternellement sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu veux sûrement des nouvelles de ton amoureux ? Reprend-t-il.

Quelle question. Bien sûr que je veux !

\- Oui ! je m'exclame en me redressant brusquement sur le lit. Où est Jared ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Même si j'ai une vague idée de ce qui a pu ce passer... (enfin, je crois...? bis)

\- Il a eu un petit accident dans la forêt hier soir. Rien de grave, mais Sam a préféré le garder allongé chez lui et Emily prend soin de lui.

Un petit accident ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il continue en riant :

\- Dès son réveil, les premiers mots qu'il a prononcés sont " je veux ma Kim ! " On aurait dit un petit garçon qui réclame sa maman d'après Emily !

Mon pauvre chéri... Cette idée me fais sourire attendrie mais je demeure tout de même inquiète. Une minute, Andrew a dit que Jared n'a qu'une petite égratignure ? Ce n'était pas du tout une impression de petite égratignure que j'avais lorsque je suffoquais au millieu de leur cuisine sous la douleur.

\- Une égratignure, tu dis ? Il a presque été éventré et étranglé et ce n'est qu'une égratignure ? je m'exclame.

Le visage d'Andrew passe de la stupéfaction à l'incrédulité. Il finit par se reprendre et me demande :

\- Mais... Comment sais-tu cela, Kim ? Tu étais inconsciente quand Sam m'a appelé pour nous l'annoncer. Et Sandy est restée à ton chevet toute la nuit.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? je me dis à moi même.

Andrew me pose d'autres questions mais je n'ajoute rien. Je dois tout d'abord en discuter avec avec Jared pour éclaircir les zones d'ombre.

\- Je ne suis sûre de rien, Andrew, mais il faut d'abord que j'en parle à Jared pour en avoir le coeur net.

Il acquiesce l'air de comprendre. Sur ces entrefaits, Sandy réapparaît avec un grand verre d'eau et une plaquette de médicaments. Elle me les tend en s'excusant d'avoir été longue :

\- J'ai dû passer au pipiroom ! Comment ça va Kim ? Ashley sera contente de te voir réveillée à son retour. Elle est allée faire quelques course pour le repas de ce midi. Tagliatelles à la sauce blanche et au saumon, c'est moi qui ai choisi le menu ! Ashley était tellement inquiète quand tu as fais ton malaise ! Il faut dire qu'on l'était tous, tu sais. Et en plus de ça...

Son père la coupe dans son monologue débité à toute vitesse :

\- Sandy, tu aurais encore des vêtements à emprunter à Kim, s'il te plaît, ma chérie ? Je l'emmène voir Jared chez Sam.

Elle se crispe et glisse un rapide coup d'oeil vers moi avant de retourner vers son père.

\- Oh... Tu es sûr que... Enfin, elle sait déjà que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase confirmant quelque peu mes soupçons.

\- Oui, il est temps qu'elle le sache, lui répond-t-il gravement.

La voiture se gare devant un chalet accueillant à deux étages, entouré par des arbres. Il est exactement comme la maison que je rêve d'avoir une fois mariée et prête à fonder une famille.

En parlant de famille, j'ai essayé de joindre ma mère à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin mais en vain. Je m'en veux d'avoir été inconsciente aussi longtemps. Durant ces quelques heures il a pu lui arriver toutes sortes de choses. Et le plus grand danger qui la guette c'est Bob... J'ai fais part de mes craintes à Andrew et il m'a rassuré en me promettant de passer jetter un coup d'oeil chez moi après m'avoir déposée chez Sam.

L'estomac un peu moins noué, je sors de la voiture. Je la suis des yeux, après avoir fais signe à Andrew, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre les arbres au coin de la rue. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage et me tourne vers la maison.

À peine ai-je fais un pas que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un géant qui est obligé de se pencher pour ne pas se coigner sur l'encadrement. Je reconnais Sam à ses traits assez bruts et sévères. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'approche à grands pas, son expression se fait douce et amicale.

\- Bonjour, Kim, m'accueille-t-il. Merci de t'être déplacée aussi vite. Jared t'attend à l'étage, suis moi.

Je le suis sans rien dire, à la fois impatiente et anxieuse. En entrant dans la maison à la décoration chaleureuse et cosy, plusieurs regards se tournent vers moi. Je me fige sur place en reconnaissant leur visages : Paul, Jacob et Embry me saluent bruyament. Je leur rends leur salut beaucoup plus timidement d'un petit signe de la main.

\- Salut ! s'exclame une voix chantante à l'autre bout de la pièce où j'aperçois une cuisine ouverte sur le séjour.

\- Ça fait du bien de voir une fille de temps en temps dans cette maison, continue la voix.

Je distingue enfin la personne à qui elle appartient. Il s'agit d'une femme grande et élancée avec une épaisse tresse qui descend jusqu'à sa taille. Elle est occupée à remuer quelque chose dans une poêle à frire d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. La jeune femme est de profile, et quand elle finit par se tourner entièrement vers moi, je vois immédiatement de qui il s'agit.

Son sourire est magnifique, même s'il est légèrement déformé par une grande cicatrice divisée en trois lignes comme si elle avait été griffée par une bête sauvage. Ces marques lui barrent le côté droit de son beau visage de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au menton. Elle lève la main et remet une longue mèche désordonnée derrière son oreille, révélant que son cou et sa main ainsi que son bras sous son pull sont eux aussi atteints par la cicatrice.

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est : " mon dieu ! Elle a dû affreusement souffrir... " Puis je me souviens d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec Jared un jour sur Sam et sa fiancée qui a été attaquée par un ours. Ce dernier s'en est énormément voulu se croyant responsable de sa blessure et ne supporte pas du tout que quelqu'un regarde avec trop d'insistance le visage de sa fiancée. Il a déjà manqué d'envoyer un ou deux à l'hôpital à ce qu'il paraît. Pas du tout flippant le type, si vous voulez mon avis !

Je dévie légèrement le regard de son visage pour ne pas froisser l'homme à côté de moi et m'avance vers Emily pour la saluer (même si je brûle d'envie de courir comme une folle dans la maison à la recherche de mon Jared) :

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Emily ?

\- Et toi Kim ? J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi avec Jared, que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître, rit-elle.

Son sourire de travers est contagieux et je me rends compte que ça me fait étonnamment du bien.

\- Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi. Enfin surtout de tes délicieux plats et de tes légendaires muffins !

Elle semble flattée car elle rougit joliment malgré sa peau hâlée et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Soudain, les garçons se mettent à rire sans aucune raison. Jacob s'approche de moi, essaye de retenir son éclat de rire à grande peine et me dit :

\- Tu devrais aller voir ton petit ami, Kimberley. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il doit être en train de te chercher comme un perdu.

\- Oh! Pauvre Jared, je m'exclame encore plus inquiète. Emmènes-moi le voir, Jacob, vite!

Au lieu de le faire, l'idiot se met à rire deux fois plus ! Une colère sourde prend alors possession de moi et je vois rouge ! Jared s'est battu pour _nous_ protéger, pour _les_ protéger, et ils ne prennent pas cas de son état de santé, faisant comme s'il n'était pas blessé, à l'article de la mort ! !

Je me tourne vers le couple pour chercher un peu de soutien et je m'aperçois que même Sam en sourit ! Seule Emily ne les suit pas dans leur hilarité, au contraire, elle les regarde sévèrement en secouant la tête.

\- Non mais je rêve ou quoi ?! je m'écris. Jared a frôlé la mort et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous moquer de lui ?! Si j'étais à sa place je changerais d'amis tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?!

Plus personne ne parle ni ne rit. Tous me regarde avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et certains ont même la bouche grande ouverte. Si mes yeux pouvaient tuer ils seraient déjà à terre, carbonisés. Je retourne mon attention vers Jacob qui est toujours debout devant moi les bras balants, et lui demande d'un ton sec :

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fiche planté là ? Je t'ai dis de me conduire à Jared, dépêches-toi !

Ma voix se brise à la fin de ma phrase à cause d'une boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge et les larmes sont sur le point de couler. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus forte et elles finissent par sortir malgré moi. Je les écrase rageusement d'une main tremblante, honteuse de m'être laissé emportée devant tout le monde. Finalement, Emily me prend délicatement par les épaules et me chuchote :

\- Viens ma chérie, tu as besoin de Jared. Il est à l'étage.

Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas faire de remarques sur mon attitude pendant qu'elle me fait gravir les marches et traverser un couloir.

Derrière nous, j'entends quelqu'un chuchoter :

\- Bin dit donc. Jared n'a pas choisit une gentille et douce petite fille !

\- Pour lui avoir tenu tête pendant toutes ces années c'est sûr qu'elle doit avoir un sacré caractère !

Je n'arrive pas à entendre le reste de la conversation car on est arrivé en haut des escaliers et les bruits nous y parviennent étouffés. On avance dans le petit couloir et on finit par arriver devant la porte ouverte d'une chambre où je vois Jared assit sur un lit, le torse traversé par un grand pansement qui s'arrête sur son estomac, s'apprêtant à se lever.

À sa vue, un poids de mille kilos se retire de mes épaules, le noeud autour de mon coeur se dénoue instantanément et il me semble que je peux enfin respirer. Je cours à sa rencontre et me jette dans ses bras ouverts, en faisant tout de même attention à sa blessure et laissant libre cour aux sanglots qui étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

\- Enfin !

Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou moi vient de parler, peut être l'avons nous dit en même temps ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis à nouveau à ma place, dans ses bras. Il me caresse tendrement et me murmure des paroles de réconfort. Je n'entends presque rien à cause de mes pleures, mais rien que le son de sa voix et les vibrations qu'elle produit dans sa poitrine, sur laquelle je me suis réfugiée, me rassurent et m'apaisent. Il soupire puis prend une profonde inspiration dans mon cou.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu...

Je l'interromp en le gifflant, me foulant presque le poignet au passage.

\- Hé, mais... sursaute-t-il abasourdi.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu m'avais promis de faire attention à toi. Regardes l'état dans lequel tu es ! Tu te rends compte du souci que je me suis faite ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! je m'exclame en lachant un sanglot et en replongeant dans ses bras.

\- Pardon mon amour, bredouille-t-il ému. Pardonnes-moi. Je suis désolé ! Je vais bien maintenant, regarde je n'ai presque plus rien. Ne pleure pas chérie, je t'en prie !

Les mots ne parviennent pas à passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Toute la pression accumulée depuis la veille au soir s'écoule peu à peu avec mes larmes. La dispute entre Jared et Bob, la sécurité de ma mère qui m'inquiète, la peur maladive que j'ai eu de perdre Jared et toutes ces histoires de loup, de vampires ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

Jared me serre fort contre son coeur que je sens battre à toute vitesse. Puis, il m'étend à ses côtés et me berce tendrement en silence, laissant mes larmes se tarir. Son odeur et sa chaleur me rassurent et me redonnent la force qui, sans le savoir, m'avait manquées jusque là. Je me pelotonne un peu plus contre lui et pousse un soupire de pur bien-être une fois mes larmes séchées par ses grandes mains calleuses mais si douces.

\- Ça va mieux, mon bébé ? Demande-t-il de sa voix caressante.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle de nounours ! je souris en reniflant.

\- C'est quand tu veux, ma belle ! Mon magnifique corps est tout à toi, réplique-t-il en jouant des sourcils, séducteur.

Je lui donne une petite bourrade sur l'épaule en rigolant mais je sens mon visage se chauffer des oreilles jusqu'au cou.

\- Je garde ta proposition pour plus tard. Mais pour le moment il faut qu'on parle.

\- Oh oh ! Dit-il en se redressant sur un coude. C'est jamais bon signe quand une fille dit ça à son petit ami...

Je ne relève pas et passse doucement une main légère sur son cou qui a gardé encore quelques traces rouges de son agression, la descend sur son buste en contournant son pansement. Enfin, je l'arrête au niveau de son nombril, sur son ventre bombé par ses muscles d'acier. Sur la peau de bronze de Jared, une chaire de poule apparaît et nos respirations se font profondes.

L'air entre nous se met à vibrer. Ma main tremble légèrement quand je me rends compte de sa proximité avec une certaine partie du corps de Jared. Je lève les yeux vers les siens. Tout l'amour et le désir que j'y vois me font frissonner. En même pas une seconde, je me retrouve couchée sur le dos, avec Jared me clouant au lit de tout son poid le regard toujours aussi intense.

\- Tu es tellement belle... chuchote-t-il avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser incroyablement doux et passionné.

Ses mains voyagent partout sur moi, explorant chaque recoins, évitant soigneusement mes points sensibles, n'atisant que plus le feu qui brûle en moi. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Il a sa volonté propre et se met à caresser, griffer, agripper les bras et les épaules et le dos nu de Jared. À se frotter à lui souhaitant ne faire plus qu'un avec celui du jeune homme et s'imprégner de son odeur merveilleuse.

Le baiser devient plus possessif, plus sauvage. Un gémissement m'échappe lorsqu'il me mord la lèvre inférieure puis descend dans mon cou pour lui réserver le même sort, altérant avec des coups de langue pour adoucir ses morsures. Des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses me traversent tout le corps.

\- Jared, je gémis à nouveau.

Un grondement animal lassif me répond, se répercutant directement dans mon bas ventre. Jared se redresse, le souffle court, s'apprêtant à revenir sur ma bouche. Mais en voyant son visage, je me glace et me rappelle soudain de quoi je voulais lui parler en rentrant.

\- Jared... Tes yeux ! je bredouille mi-hypnotisée, mi-affolée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-il surprit.

\- Ils ont changés de couleur.

\- Merde! jure-t-il en fermant brusquement ses yeux et en s'éloignant de moi.

Il reste assis sur le bord du lit, dos à moi, les muscles tendus par l'appréhension. Je me redresse à mon tour mais n'arrive pas à le suivre encore sous le choc. Finalement, après quelques secondes, je le rejoint. Ses poings sont fermés et enfoncés profondément dans le matelas, tendant ainsi les muscles de ses bras puissants au maximum. Je passe mes doigts sur ces derniers afin d'apaiser sa tension.

\- Écoutes, Kim... commence-t-il les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je ne t'ai pas dis toute la vérité sur moi. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises, je te le jure ! Mais je n'ai pas la force de te voir me rejeter à cause de ce que je suis.

Mon coeur se serre. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge en voyant le tourment et la détresse sur le visage de Jared. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la caresse tout en le rassurant :

\- Je t'aime, Jared. Quoique tu sois au plus profond de toi je serais toujours pendue à tes basques. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Kim ! s'écrit-il impatient se mettant debout. Je ne suis pas normal, j'ai un monstre en moi qui te fera fuir si tu le vois ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Emily...

Il se met à faire les cent pas dans la chambre ses mains agrippé à ses cheveux.

\- Jared. Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais.

Il lâche un rire jaune et me regarde avec désillusion.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu verras ce que je suis réellement. Sam est comme moi - tous les gars en bas le sont aussi d'ailleurs. Il a perdu le contrôle une fois. Rien qu'une fois sous le coup de la colère. Et tu as vu le résultat sur sa femme ? Je suis un monstre capable de te faire ça, Kim ! De te faire pire...

À ces deux dernières phrases, Jared se fige parcourut par un frisson, ses yeux de s'écarquillent sous la terreur comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de cette éventualité.

Moi non plus je n'avais pas pensé à cela. La puissance latente que j'ai ressentis en Akela (c'est à dire Jared sous sa forme de loup) ne m'a jamais parue dangereuse pour moi. Lorsque j'ai appris qui il était, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il me protégerait de toutes menaces extérieures. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai eu peur de lui.

Même à présent que Jared m'ait fait part de ce possible danger venant de lui, je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu te trompe, je lui réponds fermement. Tu n'es pas Sam. Je sais que tu me protégeras de tout et même si tu crois que c'est de toi qu'il faut me protéger, oublie tout de suite cette idée. Je t'interdis de me laisser, c'est compris ?

Jared se rapproche et s'agenouille devant moi pour être à ma hauteur. Son visage est hanté par une grande tristesse quand il prend mes mains avec précaution.

\- Mon amour. Je ne me fais pas confiance. Même si ce n'est pas à toi que je ferais du mal, ce sera à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que je t'aime tellement fort que je ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton beau-père ? J'ai failli le tuer, Kim ! Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais eu son sang sur les mains ! Jusqu'ici je ne t'ai pas dis ce que je suis pour te protéger de moi et de mon monde, tu es trop précieuse pour que je te mette en danger, ou pire... que je te perde.

Au fur et à mesure de son aveu, plusieurs émotions se succèdent en moi. La tendresse tout d'abord. Moi non plus je ne sais pas jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour Jared. Mais je sais que c'est très, très loin. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi profond et d'aussi intense pour quiconque.

Ensuite, la tendresse fait place à la peur quand je me rends compte de ce qu'il y a faillit se produire lors de sa rencontre avec Bob. Heureusement que j'étais présente à ce moment là ! Si j'étais descendue dix minutes plus tard...

Cette idée est chassée aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, remplacée par tout l'amour que j'ai pour Jared. Lui dit qu'il ne se fait pas confiance, mais moi je lui remettrai ma vie entre les mains en toute sérénité.

J'observe attentivement son visage que je connais si bien, mais qui me facine à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur lui. Sa peau lisse et sombre est si douce lorsque je l'effleure du bout des doigts. Ses sourcils épais mais si bien dessinés sont néanmoins plissés par l'anxiété. Ses yeux. Mon Dieu, ses yeux. Entourés de longs cils noirs qui rendraient jalouse n'importe quelle fille, ses yeux chocolat d'habitude et ambre lorsqu'une émotion trop forte le submerge. Je m'y suis déjà perdue plus d'une fois dans ses magnifiques yeux qui parviennent à me faire fondre d'un battement de cils. Et enfin, sa bouche, ses lèvres, son sourire. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois j'en ai déjà rêvé, même éveillée !

Le coeur battant la chamade, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre de toutes mes forces, lui transmettant tout mon amour.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu ne m'apporterais que des problèmes, je le taquine. Mais malgré ça, je te suivrai n'importe où, n'importe quand, Jared.

\- Kim... commence-t-il en s'éloignant pour me regarder.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Hier soir, un peu après que tu sois parti avec Paul, j'ai eu une douleur atroce d'ici à là, je lui raconte en lui montrant une ligne sur mon abdomen. Je me suis mise à suffoquer et j'ai finis par tomber dans les pommes.

L'incompréhension et la stupeur le rendent muet. Ses yeux sont grands comme des soucoupes et sa bouche forme un O parfait.

\- Et c'est pas le plus fou, je continue. Pendant que j'étais inconsciente, j'ai fais un rêve complètement assez spécial...

Je lui raconte ma rencontre avec Akela ainsi que tout ce qu'il m'a apprit sur lui et Jared, sur notre tribue, ses légendes, nos ancêtres et l'imprégnation.

À la fin de mon récit, Jared n'a pas changé de position. Un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils et les muscles de sa mâchoire qui se tendent et se détendent, sont les seules choses m'informant de son état.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors je poursuis :

\- Tout ça pour te dire que oui Jared, je sais ce que tu es. Je suis toujours là, je ne suis pas partie en courant. Tu ne vas réussir à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Et que tu sois un loup-garou ou un que tu fasse tes sandwichs avec tes pieds, je t'aimerai toujours.

Jared se déride enfin en poussant un profond soupire de soulagement. Un sourire de étire les coins de sa bouche et je retrouve avec bonheur son sourire moqueur.

\- Faire des sandwichs avec les pieds ? D'où tu sors ça toi ?

\- Aucune idée ! je rigole.

Son sourire s'élargit et se transforme en un rire de pur bonheur. Un fois calmé, il redevient tout à coup sérieux. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux et il m'attire à lui, front contre front. Je ferme mes yeux et lève ma main pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur.

\- Plus le temps passe, chuchote Jared, plus je me dis que c'est impossible de t'aimer encore plus fort, tu débarque avec ton sourire et tu chamboule toutes mes certitudes. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fais vivre ça. En voulant te protéger je ne t'ai pas préparée à ce côté de ma vie et j'ose à peine imaginer ton état quand tu as découvert tout ça. Et surtout, comment tu l'as découvert !

\- Ça va mieux puisque tu es là. Maintenant que je suis au courant, tu n'as plus à te cacher ni à te retenir avec moi, je lui murmure près de l'oreille. Sois toi même.

Jared frisonne à ces mots et se précipite sur la base du cou pour me mordre en grondant avec possessivité.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Kim, il marmonne d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Il me soulève et me couche sur le lit avec une vitesse surnaturelle. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise et me mets à glousser quand il s'approche de moi en imitant la démarche d'un prédateur à quatre pattes sur le lit. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, le souffle chaud de son haleine fait monter la température de mon corps de plusieurs degrés en à peine une seconde.

Il me prend sauvagement la bouche tandis qu'une de ses mains se glisse sous mon t-shirt et chemine doucement mais dangereusement vers ma poitrine haletante. Au moment où il atteint mon sein gauche, des picotements de plaisir traversent tout mon corps pour se concentrer sous sa main et au sud de mon anatomie. Jared le malaxe, le sous pèse, le titille, le caresse, l'entoure de sa main large tandis qu'il m'embrasse avec une passion que je lui connaissais pas.

Jared ne se retient plus. Il me touche et m'embrasse comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois. Les grognements presque inhumains qui font vibrer sa poitrine, loin de m'effrayer, me grisent et me rendent toute pantelante dans ses bras. Je me colle encore plus à lui en butant sur son membre dur contre ma hanche.

Jared se soulève légèrement et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je frémis en voyant que ses yeux luisent de leur envoûtante couleur ambrée. Il change de position et m'écarte les jambes de façon à ce que nos bassins soient l'un contre l'autre, nous arrachant à chacun un soupire de volupté.

Je bouge mes hanches en tâchant d'apaiser la tention accumulée dans cet endroit entre mes cuisses. Mes yeux se révulsent sous mes paupières tant le plaisir est immense. Jared siffle entre ses dents serrées, les yeux sous la sensation et accompagne mon geste en mouvant son bassin.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le toucher partout sur chaque centimètre de peau accessible. Rien que l'idée d'avoir pu le perdre m'a rendu et me rend toujours folle. Et je compte bien profiter de chaque instant, chaque seconde passé avec Jared. Je le presse contre moi, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et maintenant la cadence.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse et commence à soulever mon t-shirt, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée sur Sam ! Je pousse une exclamation de surprise pendant que Jared pousse un juron en s'écartant de moi à la hâte.

Je m'assoie en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue tandis que Jared tente de cacher son élection avec un oreiller. J'ai honte parce que Jared n'a eu qu'à poser les mains sur moi pour que j'oublie où l'on est et qu'il y a du monde juste en bas... Le rouge qui était monté sur mes joues envahit maintenant tout mon visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- T'aurais pu frapper quand même ! reproche mon petit ami furieux et gêné au visiteur imprévu.

\- Ouais désolé, écarte Sam d'un geste de la main. C'est urgent. Ton père vient d'appeler ici, Jared. Et il sort de chez toi, Kim.

Je me relève brutalement et me rapproche de Sam, attendant les nouvelles.

\- Alors ? Comment va ma mère ? je demande. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels depuis hier soir. Elle avait encore égaré son chargeur de portable ?

L'homme devant moi me regarde en hésitant. Se trourne vers Jared l'air de savoir si il peut continuer et là, les doutes que j'avais se confirment.

\- Andrew a dû l'emmener aux urgences, m'annonce-t-il le visage marqué par la colère et la compassion. Elle a un poignet cassé ainsi que plusieurs blessures au visage, aux bras et au dos dû à des coups.


End file.
